The Wrath of Cancellation
by Megamanmaster85
Summary: (#1) The story of a beloved cartoon character and his minion going on a journey to bring them back on air from cancellation.
1. Chapter 1: Overview

**The Wrath of Cancellation.**

Chapter 1: Overview.

Welcome to the story. Well, the beginning of our story anyway. Now, let me ask you a question. Let's imagine you are not so popular. You aren't very popular, and while you do have a small group of friends, no one really likes you. Your life at your school or wherever you hangout isn't anything special. All you can think about is going home and having fun with your family, or just hanging by yourself. When you get home, you turn on your TV, and tune in to your favorite channel, and watch your favorite show. Or in this case, your favorite cartoon. There have been many cartoons over the years that many watch and celebrate for years to come. There are many types of cartoons out there, from the golden cartoons from American culture, to some of the greatest anime of Japan, we love these shows. We watched them when we were young, and heck, some of them are still around nowadays, entertaining the younger generation. The main helm of cartoons on TV are the channels Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, and Disney XD/Channel. They have provided us with so many joys and memories over the years, and while some of the things they do nowadays are not so good, they still are making quality cartoons to this day, and if they aren't, they still have their past accomplishments. However, then there is our problem. Imagine that you have your number 1 favorite cartoon that you just love. You are its biggest fan, you have seen every episode to date, as well as gotten the entire series on DVD. However, then, disaster strikes. You notice that your favorite cartoon stops being shown on TV, and there are no more commercials for it. You then do some research, and find out the unthinkable. It was cancelled. This is the fate of many cartoons. Sooner or later, a cartoon will end or just stop. While some cartoons might provide a big ending to the series with a 2-parter or a TV movie, some cartoons are just cancelled, and that's that. No ending, no goodbye, it just ends on a cliffhanger. Everyone afterwards then goes mad with confusion and neediness as to what happens next. They want it back so bad. Well, today's story is about this. This story will portray the journey of the main character of a beloved show that got cancelled way to early, with the help of others, to go and save their show and their lives. Who is it? What show? Well, let's take a look. This is, "The Wrath Of Cancellation."


	2. Chapter 2: The end of your world

**The Wrath Of Cancellation.**

Chapter 2: The end of your world.

Our story will take us to an alternate reality of our own, where technology is more advanced and alien encounters are possible. On the surface of the mystery planet, or "Earth", we find our hero being chased down the whole city. Our hero is Zim, an Irkan Invader sent by the Almighty Tallest Red and Purple to take over the said mystery planet, even though he actually just wanted to get rid of him after he escaped from the planet "Foodcourtia". He is green with his special Irkan suit, with beady red eyes and two antennas. He is currently wearing his human disguise, which consists of human-like eyes, as well as spiked black hair. He uses this disguise to blend in with the humans to study what they do and how they act, even though it doesn't fool everyone. Chasing Zim is Dib, a regular kid who has an extreme facination with the supernatural, especially aliens. He has black spiked hair, with a black trenchcoat, glasses, and a blue shirt with a face on it that has no emotions. He and his sister, Gaz, are the only two humans who can see through his disguise, and Dib has been trying to reveal his secret to everyone for chases Zim towards his house, when he quickly jumps out in front of him to stop him.

"Give up, Zim! No matter what you do, no matter where you go, I will stop you." Dib shouts.

"Really? We'll see about that, DIB." Zim says. He then starts to stamp his foot repeatedly.

"Wha-What are you doing? Your literally doing nothing."Dib states. All of a sudden, though, the gnomes on Zim's lawn disappear and reveal a bunch of lasers, coming out and aiming straight at Dib.

"Oh" Dib says nervously.

"Hah, hahahahahahahaha! Foolish human! Little did you know that I have personally taken the time to upgrading my security system, just in case someone like you would try to take something from me in order to prove the truth of Zim," Zim exclaims, "FIRE!" Then the lasers immediately start to shoot at Dib while he runs away.

"You win this time, Zim, but watch your back, I will get you when you least expect it!" Dib yells. Afterwards, Zim then proceeds to enter his house, when he sees his servent, GIR, sitting on the couch playing with toy piggies. GIR is Zim's Standard-issue Information Retrieval unit, or the Garbage-issue Information Retrieval Unit. He was given to Zim by the Almighty Tallest Red and Purple to assist Zim in the capture of the mystery planet. However, instead of giving him an artificial intelligence like all the other SIRS, they fill his head with garbage. This causes GIR to become incredibly stupid, insane, and useless. He is a robot with light blue eyes that change red when he is given an order. He also has a disguise like Zim, which is a green dog.

"Stupid Dib. He does this everyday, and I'm getting pretty sick of it," Zim says, "GIR!" GIR then jumps high in the air, and lands feet first directly in front of Zim.

"Yes, my master." GIR says.

"GIR, I am going down to the lab to send a message to the Almighty Tallest. You make sure nobody gets in here." Zim ordered.

"Aww, do I have to? I wanna play with the piggies!" GIR says.

"Yes you do GIR. Remember, I can deactivate you at any time."

"Awwww, ok."

Zim then heads into his kitchen and heads down his toilet to his lab, while GIR continues to play with the piggies. When Zim reaches his lab, he goes to his message board.

"Computer, contact the Almighty Tallest. I need to give them my daily report." Zim ordered.

"Contacting them now."Meanwhile, somewhere far away from the mystery planet, there lies a great armada of ships known as the is Zim's homeworld. Upon the main ship are the leaders of the Irken Empire, Almighty Tallest Red and Purple, who sent many invaders to capture planets in a plan they call Operation Inpending Doom 2. While Red seems to be the one large and in charge, Purple is more silly and has a strange addiction with snacks,making him more of a sidekick. These two spend most of their time sitting and analysing many other species to learn thier greatest weaknesses.

"Sirs, incoming transmission from Invader Zim."

"Aww, what now?" Red groans.

"Don't worry, let's just get this over with." Purple says. Just as he finishes his statement, a transmission comes on the screen showing Zim in his lab.

"Greetings once again, my most noble leaders." Zim says.

"Uh, hello once again, Zim. What do you have to report?" Red asks.

"Uh, not much my lords, except for one thing. I have learned that the humans have a fatal flaw. They can contract these mysterious substances that they call 'diseases'. It hinders them for a period of time, or, if lucky enough, eliminate them completely."

"Really?" Purple asks.

"Yes, my lords. Unfortunetly, that is all I really have to report." Zim states.

"Well then, keep up the good wo-"

"Sirs, incoming threat, and approaching fast!"

"What?! Where?" Red asks.

"Whats going on, my lords?" Zim asks.

"Shut up, Zim! We have an emergency on our hands. Look, just go for now, we will contact you-" Suddenly, the core reactor of the ship explodes.

"Sirs, the main power source of the Empire just exploded! Wer'e doomed!"

"What?! This cannot be! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" they both scream before Zim is cut off.

"My lords?! Almighty Tallest?! Whats going on?" Zim exclaims. All of a sudden, everything starts to crumble around Zim, his machines, his works, his computer, everything.

"AHHHHHH! I've got to get out of here!" Zim then immediately gets in his elevator and heads back upstairs. When he gets up there, he sees that the exact same thing is happening, everything is being destroyed.

"GIR! What did you do?!" Zim yells.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh, nothing." GIR says.

"GIR, I swear." Zim says.

"I got a piggy!" GIR shouts.

"Uh, never mind. We got to get off of this filthy, horrible, torturous planet. We will die if we don't." Zim orders.

"Ooooooooooooooh, ok. Can i take the piggy?" GIR asks.

"Yes, yes, whatever, now let's go!" Zim yells. He then immediately runs out the door, grabbing GIR along the way,who is still playing with his piggies. He uses his spider-like robot tool to get up on top of his house, where his ship lies. He immidiately gets in, and starts up the system.

"Your orders, Zim?" the computer states.

"Just get us off this wretched planet! I'm too great to die!" Zim orders. The roof of his house then opens, and he starts to take off, when he notices Dib is on the ground,jumping and shouting at him.

"Zim, what have you done this time?! I swear, I will get to Tak, take her ship, and shoot you down and have you fix this!" Dib yells.

"Oooh, look master, it's Dib. Can he come with us?" GIR asks.

"No GIR! Have you lost your mind?! Dib is our enemy. Let him perish, with the rest of the human race." Zim yells. He then zooms right on up, towards the stars, when all of a sudden, the sky starts to deteriarate as well.

"WHAT?! It cannot be! We have no where to go! Well GIR, looks like this is the end. I just want you to know, I always thought you were an imbecile." Zim says.

"Aww, I love you too, master." GIR says.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zim screams, as he and his ship go crashing down onto Earth's surface.


	3. Chapter 3: A shining hope

**The Wrath of Cancellation.**

Chapter 3: A shining hope

In a realm different from Zim's, there are others like him that are facing the same problem as him. This problem would occur in another dimension like our very own. It is a calm world, with peaceful environments, friendly people, and some of the world's greatest superheroes to defend it. However, upon all the friendly faces, there is an outcast. One who mainly resides in the deep, deep depths of his suburban home, where no one will bother him as he works endlessly for a goal that no one quite understands. In the depths of his bedroom, behind his book case, lies an enormous laboratory, one of unimaginable wonder, with technology that no human in his world has ever been able to create or harness the power of. And to think, it was all done, by one small child. The main caretaker of this laboratory is known as Dexter, a young boy who mainly stays in his laboratory with his inventions away from everyone else. His attire consists of an average white lab coat, black boots, purple gloves, orange hair, and his one-of-a-kind glasses. As usual, he was working on his latest invention, which luckily for him was almost complete.

"Just one more turn of this wrench, and I, Dexter, boy genius, will have finished my latest and greatest invention!" Dexter exclaimed. However, before he could turn his wrench, the alarm in the lab suddenly sounded off with a loud blare.

"Wha-"Dexter started.

"Intruder Alert, Intruder Alert, alert in Sector C." The computer stated.

"What?! How can this be?! I just updated the lab's security system. How could anyone have broken in?" Dexter asked.

"Intruder is moving at an alarming rate, and is heading right towards us, Dexter." The computer stated.

"Wait a minute. I think I know what is going on here. There is only one person that is able to break into my lab with flawless execution even if the lab is heavily guarded." Dexter stated. Just as he was finishing that sentence, a big, metal door opened near him and out stepped a tall figure. This figure then fully revealed itself as Deedee, Dexter's older sister who constantly bugs him in his lab every day, even after being told thousands of times to not do that. Her attire consists of is a ballerina outfit with two blonde pig tails.

"Hiiiiiiii Dexter!" Deedee exclaimed.

"DEEDEE! How many times have I told you to GET OUT OF MY LABORATORY?!" Dexter shouted.

"Jeez, calm down Dexter," Deedee started, "I just wanted to play with you."

"I have no time for playing," Dexter started while pushing Deedee towards the exit, "because I am currently working on my latest, greatest invention, which is sure to revolutionize and change the entire world as we know it. So, now that I've told you that, will you please GET OUT OF MY LABORATORY?!"

"Mmmmmmmmmm, ok!" Deedee said. And with that, Deedee then exits Dexter's Laboratory in order to continue her average day.

"Stupid Deedee," Dexter started, "why can't she just leave me alone? Every day, she comes prancing in here, and I always have to throw her out. She is a bigger nuisance then Mandark. But now that she is gone, I am finally able to finish my latest, greatest invention of all time! Easy, easy…" But just as he was about to turn the wrench once more, the alarm in his laboratory set off once again.

"Oh, now what?" Dexter started. "Computer, what is the problem now."

"I'm not sure Dexter. I cannot detect any strange occurrences anywhere in the lab." The computer responded.

"Well try harder. I want this place to run at optimum efficiency." Dexter states.

"Yes Dexter. I will send out the sec-"The computer started, but before she could finish her statement, something happens inside her core memory, causing her to glitch out tremendously.

"What the heck is going on? Computer, please respond, please!" Dexter yells.

"Ibsadbasbnzxbazcouqwibcfuqiwyvfbcubadscbuau" The computer screams.

"COMPUTER!" Dexter cries. As he says that, the compute crumbles right in front of him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dexter shouts. "My precious computer, gone, all gone." Then, after he finishes his statement, everything else starts to crumble around him.

"What is happening?! I got to hurry out of the lab and see if this has transpired on the outside." Dexter states. He then quickly rushes out of his lab to find that everything outside of his laboratory is being destroyed by something unidentifiable. As Dexter gazes at all of the destruction, he finds that his favorite super heroes, including Major Glory, Valhalen, The Infragable Krunk, The Living Bullet, and Monkey are trying their hardest to stop all of the destruction from happening, but they are failing miserably.

"Einstein's Ghost! Everything is being destroyed! And not even the world's greatest superheroes aren't able to stop it from happening. I must fix this at once!" Dexter exclaims. So, Dexter then rushes into his lab to make a new invention that is able to stop the destruction of his world, or at the very least, delay the undeniable destruction of his world. However, he finds his lab at a complete state of ruin, with many of his greatest tools and creations to be destroyed. At first, Dexter is heartbroken, and gives up hope on saving his world, but then he grows determination, and decides to use what is left of his lab to create a stop to this. With this said, he then started to gather parts in order to stop the reckoning of his world.


	4. Chapter 4: A way out

**The Wrath of Cancellation.**

Chapter 4: A way out

"…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zim continued to scream as he and GIR came crashing down back on Earth. The ship crashed into the ground, followed by an explosion which should've killed the 2, but they seem to be fine. Zim weakly tries his best to crawl out of the ship and back to his hideout to try to escape again.

"Got to escape, got to escape, got to escape, now, now, now…" Zim said as he struggled to get back.

"Oh no you don't." Dib said, running up to Zim and stomping on his back to make sure he doesn't go anywhere.

"ARGGGGH! Blasted human, I will kill you once I get up!" Zim shouted as he weakly tries to get up.

"Not this time Zim," Dib started. "I'm taking you and your robot straight to my dad. He is currently holding a meeting downtown to unveil an invention that he has been working on for quite some time, and since you have destroyed the world, this is a perfect opportunity."

"Idiotic human." Zim started. "Of course, your first thought would be that the so-called Invader would have started Armageddon, but what you have overlooked is that if I had planned this, then I would have been long gone by now while you and the rest of these filthy vermin would be suffering by now."

"Maybe that is true," Dib started, "but for all my life I have been trying to prove to my dad and everyone else on this planet that aliens exist, so people will stop laughing at me, and stop calling me weird and a freak. I would have led a long, poor, lonely life without anyone knowing the truth. But, now that I have you right in my grasp, all beat up and covered in blood, I will be able to show you to everyone in the world, and they will all pay for laughing at me. THEY WILL PAY. But standing around and gloating won't get you on an autopsy table fast enough. GIR, follow me." Then a tattered and torn GIR appeared from the spaceship, his dog costume all torn and burned from the explosion.

"Where… are… you… taking… my… master?" GIR said weakly.

"You and your "master" will be dead soon. Just follow me, and the pain will be over sooner." Dib said.

"Ok…" GIR said, following Dib right behind, staring at Zim's bloody and torn body dragged across the sidewalk. Meanwhile, in downtown, a crowd has gathered to witness the way to save their world. Professor Membrane, Dib and Gaz's father, was standing on the stage with Gaz ready to show his invention. Membrane glanced at Gaz while she was playing on her Game Slave 2, not really caring about the end of the world.

"Gaz, how could you possibly be playing on that device at a time like this?" asked Membrane. "This right here, thanks to me, could change our lives forever, and maybe find a new world where we will live and prosper for many years to come."

"Yeah, yeah." Gaz said. "Just don't make me mess up on this next level, or I swear, you wish we were all dead right now.

"Ookay." Membrane replied. "I have to get this started anyway. Ahem." Membrane tested his microphone. "Ladies and Gentlemen." Everyone there then stopped bickering and looked forward.

"Now, I know that we are all a little distraught about the recent unsuspected end of the world, and I know how you feel. To have our lives taken away from us early is just hurtful and horrible. However, there have been ways that humans have studied to avoid such a fate. Not through any magic, sorcery, or alien technology, but through science! As you can see on the stage, me and my daughter are standing by this suspicious looking curtain. What could be behind the curtain, you might be asking? Well, the answer ladies and gentlemen, is this!" He then quickly tore the curtains down to reveal what was hiding behind it, and the audience then quickly gasped. Behind the curtain was an interdimensional doorway, or a portal, created by Professor Membrane.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I introduce you to my latest working masterpiece. It is a portal ripping through time, space, and even dimensions. This portal can lead to an infinite number of universes and outcomes. We might end up in a universe that was saved from the end of the world. We might end up in a universe that suffered harshly from this catastrophe. Hell, this might even lead to another world entirely. But whatever the case, it is more likely to be a step up from our current world in ruin. Now, I have planned for one of us to enter this portal first to see where this portal leads to, tell us if it's safe, then we all relocate to the location inside the portal so we can start our lives anew. Now, do we have any volunteers for entering the portal first?" Nobody raised their hand after he had asked the question.

"Anyone?" Still no one stepped up.

"Well then, I guess it will have to be up to me to see if our new world will be worth living in. Now, if you hear me screaming, send someone in to get me out immediately. And now, off I g- "

"WAIT JUST A SECOND!" a voice boomed from the back of the crowd. Everyone glanced back to see Dib, walking quickly to the stage carrying Zim's limping body with GIR trailing behind.

"Dib? What are you up to now? Can't you see I'm trying to save our entire world here?" Membrane asked.

"I know, I know, but this is important." Dib started. "People of Earth, children of school, and the people of Mysterious Mysteries of Strange Mysteries. For many years surrounding time, people have asked many questions that have gotten many answers. But one question has not gotten a true answer in the many years it's been asked. And this question in mind is, 'Do aliens actually exist?'"

"Oh, good lord." Gaz muttered behind him.

"But now, I stand before you today to tell you all the true answer to this question: a resounding yes. How do I know, you might be asking? Well, I just so happen to have an alien right here, who has been living among us as a human for years, now exposed in his true form, along with his robot slave." He then drops Zim straight on the stage floor without his design, with some blood splattering on the audience. The people could not believe their eyes. They could not believe what they were seeing.

"Ugghh…" Zim groaned.

"Oh my god. That weird kid was right all along! That Zim kid is an alien!" someone said from the audience.

"See?! SEE?! I told you all, I told you all a thousand times, and you never believed me, but now you have no choice to."

"Dib, alien or not, you need to stop this nonsense this instance." Membrane ordered.

"But…But..." Dib stuttered.

"But nothing. I'm trying to get the people of Earth to another dimension to where all of our best dreams can come true."

"Wait… did you say what I think you said?" Zim asked.

"Yes, Zim kid, you heard me right." Membrane answered. "This portal is our only way to get us to a safe place where we won't suffer a horrible fate."

"He…he…he…hee hee, hee hee hee, ha, ha, hahahah, Hahah, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Zim exclaimed, startling everyone.

"What the-?!" Dib started.

"FOOLISH HUMAN DIB! It seems that at least you humans are good for something after all. This portal is just what I need to finally get off of this rat hole. Just think, a world without humans. Paradise. But I'm wasting time. So long, DIB." Zim said, as he jumped into the portal, going to who knows where.

"What?! Oh, no you don't. Not now!" Dib said, jumping in after him.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Membrane asked.

"GIR, hurry, get in here right now!" Zim yelled from the portal.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" GIR screeched while running to the portal, grabbing Gaz's Game Slave 2 and taking with him through the portal.

"What the- Oh, you piece of scrap metal. When I get my hands on you, I will tear you apart!" Gaz said, walking into the portal. The portal then made a whirring noise, turning a blackish-red color, shooting lightning out of it, until it eventually closed.


	5. Chapter 5: When worlds collide

**The Wrath of Cancellation.**

Chapter 5: When worlds collide

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" GIR screamed as he, Zim, Dib, and Gaz were flying through the interdimensional doorway to who knows where, with Zim hoping to find a world with no humans, Dib hoping to catch Zim, and Gaz just wanting her game back.

"GIR! Snap out of it already! I can only take so much screaming." Zim started. "You need to be focused for when we arrive in this new world so we can invade and take it over."

"Not while I'm around, Zim." Dib started. "I'm going to get you experimented on right away as soon as we arrive. There will be no invasion in your future." But before Zim could throw out a comeback, they were suddenly thrown out of the portal, now in a completely different world. They were all dizzy at first, but then Zim awakens.

"Ugh, AGHH! My spine!" Zim exclaimed. After that, he then examined his surroundings, as he and the others have landed in the middle of a torn down forest.

"Ah, at last, I have arrived at paradise!" Zim started. "Now, it is time for me to conquer this alien world at claim it as part of the Irken race. Hurry GIR! It's time for us to claim our thrones."

"YAY!" GIR exclaims as he and Zim run to see what this new world is inhabited by. However, behind them, Dib and Gaz start to wake up, and Dib sights Zim as he speeds off.

"No! Come back here, Zim! I can't let you take over this world. That would go against everything I've ever lived up to." Dib yells as he chases Zim through the burned down trees, while Gaz slowly travels behind them. After a while of running, Zim and GIR finally come out of the burned forest to find a cliff to survey the landscape.

"Wait a minute…" Zim starts. "This can't be. THIS CAN'T BE!" As Dib and Gaz finally catch up behind them, they finally see the world that they have traveled to. The landscape was destroyed, like the destruction happening to their own world. They found various humans fighting and scavenging for supplies, with some carrying weapons to defend themselves, and some having chained up, violent animals to guard them and maul others. Above them are drones, watching the humans every move, disciplining ones that step out of line. Above them is a giant force field, shielding the humans from the deteriorating sky and any other forces.

"Oh my god. I can't believe it." Dib said.

"This is terrible. Another world filled with humans! Will this nightmare ever end?!" Zim exclaims.

"Your desire for human destruction can wait for now." Dib starts. "This is just horrible. All these people, all these landscapes, all these animals. Forced to become savages, with killing and dictatorship being the only way to survive. This has to be related to the destruction of our world, and there has to be a way to stop this."

"Aww, look at all of them. They look like little ants." GIR says as he looks down at the landscape. Before Dib could say anything else, Gaz pushes him aside and goes forward.

"Gaz, what are you doing?" Dib asks. But before he could get an answer, she grabs GIR, who was still holding her Game Slave 2, and she then forcefully tears off GIR's arm, ripping the device out of his hand.

"AAAAAAAGGHAAAAAAAAAAGGHGH!" GIR screams, as he falls over and Gaz then starts to walk back to the portal.

"Good lord! Human Dib, control your baby earth pet this instant!" Zim demands.

"Gaz, what was that for?!" Dib exclaims.

"Zip it, Dib." Gaz starts. "I only followed you three to this world to get my game back. You're lucky I didn't rip your arm off as well. I'm going to go back home. No one better follow me."

"Gaz, wait!" Dib yells to her as she walks back towards the portal. But before she could step back in the portal, it then started to make a whirring noise and started to turn red. She started to step away from it, and the portal then started to shoot lightning from it, then the portal then imploded on itself, disappearing for good, causing Gaz to fly back and land on Zim.

"Get your filthy body off me, human!" Zim shouts, as he pushes Gaz off him.

"Well great." Dib starts. "First, I finally prove to everyone back at home that you are an alien, then you and GIR had to jump through my Dad's portal to escape me, and we have arrived in this world of destruction, and there is no way of getting back. Just another typical plan, ruined."

"You think you have it rough." Zim starts. "I was going to be free of humans forever, but here they are once again. I swear, you are all going to haunt me forever."

"Oh, just stop it with the human bashing for one second! It's your fault that we ended up here in the first place!" Dib yells.

"Both of you better shut up." Gaz starts. "It's both your fault for getting us here. Now you better find out a way for us to get out of here, or I will kill you all."

"Don't worry, I'll think of something." Dib says. "Here, let's just go ahead and get one of these robots to give us a little more information on what happened here."

"This better work." Gaz says.

"Normally, I would never side with a human in all of my life. But for this one exception, I will temporarily help you out. Come on GIR." Zim says. They then proceed to slide down the cliff to join the others down on the surface and to learn more about what has happened. Once they reached the bottom, they casually walked through the people and the carnage. The people were staring at them, primarily at Zim and GIR. They mainly just ignored them and kept moving along.

"Hey kid. I'll take the robot off your hands for some supplies. What do you say?" one of them asked.

"Back off, filthy animal!" Zim shouted.

"Calm down Zim. I'm sorry, but GIR is not for sale." Dib said. They kept walking down the path, until they finally found a place where no other people were around, only drones.

"Ok, let's see if this works." Dib started. "Hey there!" As he said that, one of the drones noticed them on the ground, and immediately came down and stared right at them. Before Dib could say anything, a light came from the drone, and it started to scan them.

"Identify yourselves, newcomers." The drone ordered.

"Ok," Dib started, "well, I am Dib Membrane, and next to me is my sister, Gaz, along with Zim and GIR, who are 2 creatures I found in the middle of the woods."

"I'm sorry?" Zim says

"Shut up." Dib started. "Anyway, we aren't from around here, and we were just wanting to know what exactly happened." As he is asking this, the robot continues to scan them, but then stops immediately at Zim.

"Unidentified lifeform detected. Please state what your business is." The drone says.

"You don't need to know anything, you malfunctioning tin can." Zim says.

"I'm not able to take that as an answer. Calling the creator now." The drone says.

"Great, thanks a lot Zim." Dib stated.

"You are on your last straw, human." Zim says. Before they could say anything else, another robot came down in the form of a speaker.

"Yes, what is it?" a mysterious voice said.

"I have found an unidentified life form while on duty." The drone replied.

"You mean like, an alien?" the mysterious voice asked.

"Yes." The drone replied.

"Oh my gosh! A real life alien! He might be the one causing all of this. Capture him immediately." The mysterious voice ordered.

"Yes master." The drone replied. After that, he then activated various devices that came out of him made for catching prey, and immediately moved for Zim.

"Back off! BACK OFF I SAY!" Zim yelled. But before he could do anything, the alien shocked him and captured him, and quickly flew away, back to where his master was.

"OH NOOO! MASTER!" GIR shouted.

"Oh no you don't! That's my alien! That's my path to fame and fortune! You will not get away with this! GIR, Gaz, quickly, after him!" Dib shouted, as he and the others quickly chased after the drone with Zim to get him back and see who was behind all this.


	6. Chapter 6: The Rescue Mission

**The Wrath of Cancellation.**

Chapter 6: The Rescue Mission

As the drone traveled farther and farther away, Dib and the others followed it every step of the way. Despite GIR's injury and Gaz not caring, they still traveled to retrieve Zim back from the drones and the mysterious creator. After a while of traveling, they then stumble upon a home that was quite different than any of the other buildings. Instead of being destroyed, ruined, or barely fit for living, this house looked like it was just built, with no damage or debris whatsoever. Behind this house was an incredible structure, with a reddish-black color, and drones and security surrounding it everywhere.

"Alright, I saw the drone head into the building behind this house." Dib started. "We just have to get in there, learn about what happened in this dimension, negotiate with the creator in any way we can, get Zim back, and figure out a way back home and how we can fix all of this."

"You better be right about this Dib, because I cannot put up with all this walking or you anymore." Gaz said. They then approached the door of the house, with hopes of succeeding. Dib then ringed the doorbell, and then a camera popped out of the door and examined them.

"Identify yourselves and state your business here." The machine said.

"Alright," Dib started. "Well, I'm Dib Membrane, this is my sister, Gaz, and GIR, a creature that I found in the woods. We have come here to speak to the creator, and learn about this place and about his new creature capture."

"Understood. Before proceeding, we must check you for any hazardous materials." the machine said. The machine then proceeded to scan the 3, but then stopped at GIR.

"Hazardous material detected. This robot might be extremely dangerous. Proceeding to contain hazardous material." The machine said. Afterwards, a tube then came straight from the giant structure behind the house, and then landed right onto GIR, and started to suck him up and to the structure.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" GIR screamed before he was taken all the way to the structure.

"Oh, come on!" Dib complained.

"All hazardous material has been removed. Proceed through the entrance." The machine ordered. The machine then left, and the door slowly opened in front of them, with a pitch-black room inside.

"Alright Gaz, I know you weren't listening earlier, but since GIR is gone, you have to listen." Dib said. "We will go in, discuss with the creator, learn why the world is like this, negotiate with him, get Zim and GIR back, and then figure out how to get back home and fix this. Got it?"

"Fine." Gaz replied. They then entered the house, with the door slamming right behind them. The room then lit up to show an average looking living room. They looked around to see if there were any traps anywhere, but while they did that, they then heard someone whispering and coming downstairs.

"This must be the creator. Remember, don't do anything to upset him." Dib said. They decided to take a seat on the couch in the living room to wait for the person to come down. They were then saw two adults enter the room and approach them. The first adult was a woman, who was wearing a blue dress with purple flowers on it, two star earrings, and glasses, along with long, pinkish-red hair, and the other one was a man, with a brownish-yellow shirt, blue pants, two necklaces, one with an eyeball on it, and the other with a peace sign, glasses, and short, black hair. They were talking with each other before spotting Dib and Gaz sitting on the couch.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know we had visitors. My apologies." The woman said.

"Your fine. We came to speak to the creator. Are you two the creators?" Dib asked

"Creator? No." the man started. "Let me introduce ourselves. I'm Windbear Astronomonov, and this is my lovely wife, Oceanbear. We are just two souls on this precious earth. Or at least, it used to be precious."

"What happened to this place?" Dib asked.

"It's horrible." Oceanbear started. "We were once a peaceful family, me, Windbear, and our son, Susan. And while we never really understood Susan's love for technology and different needs in life, we still loved him as we would with a regular child. However, then suddenly, it was like the world was destroying itself. We thought there was no hope, but then Susan created this strange force that has somehow stopped the world from being destroyed. But then, Susan turned evil, and then enslaved the humans with the help of his strange creations, and while he still treats us as his parents, just thinking of all the poor animals that he has caused harm to, it just hurts me."

"Oh my god. That's horrible." Dib said

 _Ok, so these two have a somewhat vague idea of what happened here, but there must be more to the story. I'm going to have to speak to this Susan kid and see what really happened._ Dib thought.

"So, if you are referring to Susan when you say you're going to see the creator, what do you plan to do when you go to see him?" Windbear asked.

"Well," Dib started, "while traveling through the ruins of your town, some of Susan's drones came down and took some of my pets. One of them is green because he is currently sick, and one of them is a robot I invented that got damaged while traveling. So, I have come to get my pets back as well as learn a little more about this place."

"Well, I guess that's a good enough reason to go see him." Oceanbear started. "But, before I contact him, can you promise me something?"

"Yes?" Dib responded. Oceanbear then kneeled down next to him, and started to whisper in his ear.

"Please change Susan's heart." Oceanbear whispered. "Make it so that he will want to end all of this and bring the world back to its peaceful and wonderful state. Can you do that for me?"

"I can't promise anything, but I will sure try." Dib replied.

"Thank you." Oceanbear said. She then went to the other side of the room and stood at the foot of the stairs.

"Susan!" Oceanbear yelled. At first, there was no response from the upstairs.

"Susan!" Oceanbear yelled again. That time, a speaker came from the ceiling and stopped in front of her.

"Mom, I told you a thousand times, my name is no longer Susan! I changed it to Mandark." Mandark said.

"That's ridiculous, Susan." Oceanbear replied. "But that's not why I called you. You have some visitors hoping to speak to you." After that, a camera then came down from the ceiling and directed itself in front of Dib and Gaz.

"Wait a minute. I remember you two. You were with the alien and robot when I took them for research. You could give me a lot of information about them. Come on up to the lab." Mandark ordered. The door leading upstairs then opened, showing a path to Mandark's lab above.

"Good luck." Windbear and Oceanbear said to them. Dib only looked back and nodded, as he and Gaz then exited the house and headed for Mandark's lab. As they got closer to the labs, the scenery became much more menacing. The sky turned a thickish-red color, with lightning to go along with it.

"Geez, can this Mandark guy be even more dramatic?" Dib asked. He and Gaz then arrived at the door of Mandark's lab. The door slowly opened to show Mandark's main control room. There was a giant computer, and in front of this computer was a large chair facing it.

"Please, come in. Make yourselves at home." Mandark said. Dib and Gaz then entered his lab and the door slammed behind them. The chair then turned towards them, with Mandark sitting in it. He was wearing a black suit, with a red cape that covered most of where he is standing, with glasses and short black hair.

"Well, well." Mandark started. "We finally meet. I've been waiting for you 2 for a while now. We have plenty to discuss about. But first, what was it you came here for exactly?"

"We came to learn more about what happened to this world, and we want to try to make a deal with you to get my alien and robot back." Dib replied.

"I believe we can arrange a certain deal after I have gotten my research. But first, you wanted to know what happened, so to do that, I must show you something." Mandark said, as he started to pace back and forth.

"You see, my success as ruler of the world dates back to a long time ago. Ever since me and my family have moved to this town, there has been one family that has enraged me so much that it has forced me to take full advantage of my true evil nature. For years I have been trying to take down this family, mainly the youngest, as well as his own secret lab, so I could be the only true boy genius in the world. So, with the sudden destruction of earth, it was the perfect opportunity to take over the family while they are trying to fix it. So, the first step was to capture the boy's parents." As he finished that sentence, he approached the control board for his computer, and turned a switch, which caused a light to open and show a cage dangling from the ceiling with 2 adult prisoners inside. They were the boy's parents. The mom was tattered, with a green shirt and green pants, an apron, earrings, 2 yellow latex gloves, and orange hair. The dad was also tattered, with a white shirt, brown pants, a brown tie, short blonde hair, and glasses. They were holding each other in one of the corners of the cage, shivering. The mother then opened her eyes and spotted Dib and Gaz.

"Honey, look!" the mother said. "There is someone here to save us!"

"Hey! Up Here! Help!" the father yelled.

"You two keep your mouths shut, or it's back to the cellar for you." Mandark threatened. They then went back to weeping in the corner.

"Anyway," Mandark started again, "since I had captured his parents, I had the perfect opportunity to lure him in. However, he had found out that I had taken them, so he had decided to storm my laboratory to take them back. As he was destroying my drones though, he saw that I was holding his mother at gun point He had no choice but to surrender." He then pressed a button on his control board, which opened a panel on the floor, and then a giant torture devise came out of the panel, with Dexter locked into it, his limbs trapped in containers, struggling to get out.

"I swear Mandark, I will break you when I get out of here!" Dexter shouted.

"Yes, I have been hearing those types of comments from him for a while now." Mandark started. "They really do get tiresome after a while. Luckily, that's what I have this for." He pulled a lever on the control board, which brought out a compartment. He reached inside the compartment, and pulled out a whip, radiating with evil energy. He then turned around and quickly whipped Dexter across his body and then his face.

"ARRRRRRRRRRGH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dexter screamed as the whip snapped when it hit him.

"Oh my god, dude, stop!" Dib yelled.

"Ah." Mandark sighed. "Those screams of pain only give me hope. Gives me excitement. Gives me gratification. Now, to you two, it sounds like I have been talking about how bad this family is nonstop. But, for all of that, there is a silver lining. For you see, in this family, I have met the love of my life. Her beautiful hair, her wonderful charm, my heart just melts every time I see her. So, it would only be appropriate to make her my queen." He then pulled a lever on the control board, which caused another panel to open, and up came a golden throne, studded in diamonds, with Deedee locked in at the top.

"Mandark! Let me go, or I will kick your butt!" Deedee shouted.

"Oh, Deedee, my love." Mandark started. "I would kindly let you do whatever you want. If you admit to being my queen."

"I wouldn't be your anything even if I was the last girl on earth, Mandork!" Deedee replied.

"Last girl on earth, huh." Mandark started. "That can be arranged. Anyway, once I had kidnapped the family, I decided to create my own empire, plus the force field that is keeping us from being destroyed. Everyone in the city were eternally grateful, and offered to do anything to repay me. So, I forced everyone to hand over all their technological devices, so I can use their parts to create drones to enslave humanity. And so, here we are."

"You are so full of it, Mandark!" Dexter yelled.

"You want me to get the whip out again?!" Mandark yelled.

"Do you realize what you are doing?" Dib asked. "These people have turned into rabid animals, hunting and killing to survive. Your own parents have gotten scared of you. Can't you put the world back to normal?"

"Of course not." Mandark responded. "But let's not get off topic." He then pressed one final button on his control board, bringing up two autopsy tables in front of Dib and Gaz, with Zim and GIR on each.

"RELEASE ME AT ONCE, PITIFUL HUMAN!" Zim yelled.

"Computer." Mandark said, and then various razors and tools came down and hovered over Zim.

"So, quickly, tell me everything that you know about this alien." Mandark ordered.

"Hold on." Dib started. "I want to make sure this isn't a trick. We need to bargain first before I tell you anything."

"Oh, very well." Mandark agreed. "What do you have to offer?"

"Well, the robot was with us. You can take him." Dib said.

"Oh please, I have over a million robots at my command." Mandark stated. "Plus, this one is injured. Anything else?" Dib was scanning through ideas in his head, trying to find out what else he could offer. He then glanced over at Gaz, who was playing on her Game Slave 2 while this was all going on. He then got an idea.

"Well, all we have left to offer is Gaz's Game Slave 2." Dib offered.

"Dib, what do you think you are doing?" Gaz said before Mandark came over and snatched it from her hands.

"Are you serious?" Mandark asked. "This is seriously all that you have left? What a worthless piece of junk. This is far inferior to many of the devices made nowadays. I would be embarrassed if I ever had this." He then threw it down and stomped on it, causing it to break into a bunch of pieces.

"Uh oh. You shouldn't have done that." Dib said.

"Why?" Mandark asked. "What could possibly happen?" Dib then looked to his right at Gaz, who was starting to get furious. Her face was red, she was clenching her fists, and she was gritting her teeth, and looking at Mandark and Dib with a serious look.

"What's wrong with your girlfriend there?" Mandark asked. That comment only made Gaz angrier. She then snapped, and dived straight onto Mandark, punching him rapidly.

"AGH! OH! GET HER OFF!" Mandark screamed as he was getting beat up by Gaz. While this was going on, Dib quietly sneaked over to the control board. He pressed the red button, which released Dexter, Deedee, their parents, Zim, and GIR from their traps. Dib then ran over to Gaz.

"Ok, you can stop wailing on him now. Everyone is free." Dib says. However, she kept pounding on him, and Dib had to then pull Gaz off him. Mandark was slowly crawling away, moaning and groaning, with a bunch of bruises, bleeding from his various wounds. Dexter, Deedee, their parents, Zim, and GIR then approached them.

"Oh great." Zim said. "Out of all the horrible humans to save me, it has to be you."

"Your welcome." Dib said sarcastically.

"What is going on?" Dexter's dad asks.

"Well, I would tell you but I don't truly believe everything that Mandark told me. I would like to hear the true version of the story." Dib said.

"Don't worry." Dexter started. "I will go ahead and tell you when we return to the lab." They then started to head for the exit, but then an alarm sounded off. Dexter looked back to find Mandark at the control board, holding a microphone.

"Calling all drones, calling all drones!" Mandark shouted in the microphone. "Prisoners are escaping! Surround them!"

"Quickly! RUN!" Dib shouted. They all quickly ran for the exit, but were then stopped by drones flying in through the entrance, and then surrounded them.

"We're trapped!" Dib shouted.

"It's alright, kid." Deedee started. "Dexter probably has some science gizmos that he can use to get us out! Right Dexter?"

"I wish, sister." Dexter said. "Unfortunately, they stripped me of every tool on me. So, we are pretty much done for."

"Fugitives captured, creator." One of the drones stated. "Waiting for punishment orders."

"Oh, you drones will not be necessary for this punishment." Mandark said. "Release the beast." A couple of the drones then go to the other part of the lab. Dib and Zim start to worry, wondering what this beast could be. They glanced at Dexter and Deedee, who were also shaking out of fear. The drones then came back with a cage, with something thrashing inside. They placed the cage down, while the other drones backed away. They then opened the cage.

"Sick them, Ducky!" Mandark yelled.

"Ducky?" Zim and Dib said together. They looked at the cage and watched as a small creature walked out of it. It was a duck dressed in a black and green skin-tight suit, with a big Q on his head.

"Are you serious?" Dib asked. "You have all these drones and machines that can cause massive destruction, and your best line of defense is a dress up duck?"

"Do not mock him, you fool!" Dexter said. "That is Quackor The Fowl, Mandark's super powered duck that has taken down many of the worlds heroes. He can take you down in a split second."

"You humans continue to amaze me." Zim says. "How could any life form be afraid of this tiny, silly, PATHETIC waste of space?" As he finished that sentence, Quackor started to growl at Zim. He then shot lasers through his eyes at Zim, causing him to fly back and fall over in pain. Quackor then proceeded to jump on him and maul him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHGHGHGH! NO! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zim screamed as he was getting mauled. Once Quackor was done with Zim, he then started to approach the others and started to growl some more.

"Oh no. We're done for! It was nice knowing you for the little time that we had." Dexter said. They were cornered as Quackor came closer and closer. But then, out of nowhere, Quackor stopped. He immediately then looked straight up at the ceiling, just as something shot right through and landed right in front of Quackor. It was a monkey, wearing a black skin-tight suit, with yellow gloves, a yellow belt with an M on it, and a big M on his head.

"Yes, yes! We're saved! We're saved!" Dexter and Deedee cried out in excitement.

"What, is this another super-powered animal?" Dib asked.

"Yes, but this one is a good guy." Dexter answered. "It's Monkey!"  
"Oh great." Mandark said. "Ducky, take care of Monkey first, then take out the others." The two super animals then started to go at it, trading blow after blow, laser after laser, bite after bite. They were both incredibly wounded, but Monkey managed to knock him out. The drones started to try to take out Monkey, but he was too quick for them, taking them out one by one. Monkey then quickly looked at the others while taking out a drone., nodded at them.

"He's telling us to escape now. Quickly, run!" Deedee said, as she and the others ran out Mandark's lab as fast as they can.

"No! Don't let them escape!" Mandark yelled. The drones then started to chase after them, but they could outrun them enough to make it back to the main ground.

"Quickly, I know a place where we can hide!" Dexter shouted. They then ran through plenty of debris, with the drones chasing right after them. They then eventually made it to a house that was barely destroyed.

"Ok, we're here. Give me one second." Dexter said as he searched for something through the debris.

"This is just another destroyed house!" Dib yelled. "This is no place to hide!" They watched as the drones started to get closer and closer. But before they could do anything, Dexter found a microphone in the debris.

"Computer! Quickly bring up the escape pod, NOW!" Dexter shouted. As soon as he said that, an escape pod came up in the place of a destroyed fire place.

"Everyone, in, NOW!" Dexter shouted, as he, Deedee, their parents, Zim, GIR, Dib, and Gaz got into the pod, as it shot down into the surface below.


	7. Chapter 7: Takeover

**The Wrath of Cancellation.**

Chapter 7: Takeover

As they descended further down into Dexter's underground lab, Dib decided to finally get to know the people he saved.

"So, we haven't been able to properly meet each other with that whole fiasco going on. So, want me to go first?" Dib asked.

"No, I will go first." Dexter started. "I am Dexter, boy genius, and this is my family, which consists of Mom, Dad, and my stupid sister, Deedee."

"Hey!" Deedee said.

"Dexter!" Dexter's mom said.

"Sorry, but it's true." Dexter started. "We were just a normal, everyday family. Until now, that is. So, who are you guys, and what's with the alien and robot?"

"Watch it, pitiful earth baby." Zim says.

"Ignore him." Dib started. "I'm Dib, and this is my sister, Gaz. She and I were just living our average lives doing average things. That was, until Zim and GIR came along. They were hoping to take over earth and enslave the human race. However, I have been able to stop his attempts at every chance he gets."

"That's quite interesting." Dexter replied. "However, from what I've seen of him, he doesn't seem like a threat."

"That may be true, but he still has an entire empire by his side, I think." Dib starts. "But then again, I'm not the only one that knows about him. Gaz also knew, but she doesn't care, and there is also Tak and MiMi, another Invader with a robot sidekick, who hates Zim as much as me."

"Well, you have your work cut out for you." Dexter replies. As he finished that sentence, they have finally arrived down in Dexter's underground lab.

"But now it's time to get down to business. Computer, status report." Dexter said.

"All systems are fully operational. There have been no security breaches. However, Teams A-E are not responding." The Computer responds.

"Mandark must have gotten them. Can you pinpoint their location?" Dexter asks.

"I'm afraid not, Dexter" The Computer responds.

"I'll have to send out a rescue team to find them." Dexter started. "But not right now. Zim, is it? Your robot looks like it needs maintenance. Want me to give it a spare arm?"

"Oh please, GIR is fine." Zim says "He needs to just walk it off."

"Zim, as much as I hate you and anything related to your species, GIR needs help." Dib starts. "First, there was the crash, now this. I mean, look at him. He looks like he's ready to lay down and die." They then watch as GIR weakly walks over to them, falling over, but picking himself up each time. As he reached them, he looked up at Zim.

"Master… Master…" GIR slowly says, as his eyes start to go out.

"Oh, alright. You can fix him up" Zim says.

"Alright then. Just hop up on the table, GIR, and we will get started." Dexter says. GIR tries to hop up, but he falls on his face again, so Dexter picks him up and puts him on the table. He then gets a spare arm from a bucket of spare parts, and starts to work. Zim then quietly sneaks off to look at the lab.

"So, now that we have the time, can you tell me what actually happened here?" Dib asks.

"Gladly." Dexter answers as he continues to operate. "You see, Mom, Dad, Deedee and I were just a normal family. They did what they loved to do, and I did what I loved to do, and that was working in my laboratory on countless inventions, improving man-kind, creating extraordinary things. It was paradise. And sure, Deedee and Mandark would always interrupt my work, but I still get by. Then, one day, after Deedee interrupted me, everything started to be destroyed. There was no rhyme or reason, the world just started to end. I thought there was nothing I can do, but then I then remembered that I had expanded my lab to the underground a long time ago, so I went down immediately to work on a solution. But I then realize that I couldn't do this alone. So, I had no choice to reveal the secret of my laboratory, so they and Deedee could help me with the solution, since all my robots had been destroyed. Ultimately, we had developed a force field strong enough to stop Armageddon. But then, there was the rest of the world to deal with. Everyone was running, screaming their heads off because of the sudden end of the world. So, Deedee and I, along with the assistance of Monkey, assembled 5 teams to keep the world in order. The leaders of the 5 teams consisted of Douglas, my best friend, who led Team A, Agent Honeydew, Monkey's agent, who led Team B, Action Hank, the best secret agent around, who led Team C, The Justice Friends, a group of superheroes with unimaginable powers, who led Team D, and as much as I don't want to admit it, I let Koosie, Deedee's stupid imaginary friend, lead Team E, as well as developing a venom to spray over everyone that lets them see him. They were in charge of bringing this land back to its proper state. However, while I was trying to guide the 5 teams to complete their objectives, I had figured out that Mandark had captured my parents, so I had to infiltrate his laboratory to get them back. As I was about to get them back, Mandark held Mom at gunpoint, so I surrendered to save her life. And you pretty much know everything that happened after that. Alright, I'm done. GIR should be just fine now." GIR rose from the table and looked at his new arm. It was black unlike his gray color.

"So, GIR. How do you feel?" Dib asked.

"I feel like I could roll with piggies all day! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" GIR responded.

"I guess that's a yes." Dexter says. They then let GIR run off to do his own thing while Dib and Dexter still discuss about both of their predicaments.

"So, what brings you to this town? I haven't seen you 4 around recently." Dexter asked.

"Well, actually, I'm not quite sure on how we ended up here." Dib started. "I was able to prove once and for all that Zim was an alien to everyone at my dad's convention. You see, I believe we were having the same problem as you. Our world was also somehow being destroyed randomly. I thought it was Zim, but when we got here, I knew it couldn't be Zim. Apparently, my dad had invented an interdimensional portal that can travel through dimensions and worlds. Hearing this, Zim and GIR immediately jumped in the portal to escape his doom. So, me and apparently Gaz as well followed after them, and here we are."

"Interesting." Dexter started. "This problem is also happening in other dimensions along with my own. This is much bigger then I originally anticipated. Perhaps there are more dimensions other than mine and yours that are being destroyed. I will have to look further into this."

"I just have one more quick question for you, Dexter." Dib states.

"Sure, what is it?" Dexter asks.

"If you had to hire ordinary people and superheroes to fix the world, did you just send them out there without any means of defending themselves from Mandark or anything?" Dib asks.

"No, don't be ridiculous." Dexter answers. "I gave each team access to one of my various exo-suits to use just in case any forces tried to stop them."

"Oh, ok. Just making sure." Dib said.

"So, now that I have just mentioned that, I need to ask you a question now." Dexter said.

"Yeah?" Dib asks.

"Where is Zim?" Dexter asks. As soon as he asked that, Dib looked around, and started to freak out. Zim had completely vanished.

"Oh, this is bad." Dib said. Suddenly, Dib and Dexter then heard a huge crash nearby in the lab, paired with maniacal laughter. They quickly rushed over there to see what was happening. They are then confronted by Zim and GIR, who have taken control of one of Dexter's exo-suits.

"I should've known this would happen." Dib stated.

"Get out of my creation THIS INSTANT!" Dexter shouted.

"Sorry Dib and Dexter," Zim started. "but I'm afraid that I'm done with taking orders from humans. With this exo-suit, I shall be able to finally conquer this world, and claim it in the name of the Irken Empire! All these years of trying, and I will have finally completed my ultimate goal, I'll be it somewhat indirectly. Come now, GIR. Our time is among us." Zim then takes control of the exo-suit and shoots straight through the roof of Dexter's underground lab, and heads off to enslave the human race.

"Oh my god, why does this kind of thing happen every time I meet an alien?!" Dexter yells.

"Alright Dexter, it's not that big of a deal." Dib says.

"No, it is a big deal!" Dexter starts. "First the planet is being destroyed, Mandark takes over the world, and now this! I have to stop this immediately! Computer, power up the Robo-Dexo 2000 and initiate suit-up mode!"

"Understood." The Computer replied. Dexter then went through his suit-up sequence, where he put on his signature battle outfit, which was like his original suit, except with a black bar running up and down on the middle of it with red D on the center. He started to enter the Robo-Dexo 2000, which was a giant battle robot that was designed to look like Dexter. However, before he could enter the robot, he was stopped again by Dib.

"Wait, Dexter! Let me come with you!" Dib shouted.

"No way. It's too dangerous, you could get killed." Dexter said.

"But you need me." Dib started. "Trust me, I know this alien. I have been foiling his plans for years. I know how he acts, what he would do, and all his weaknesses."

"That's a good point. Alright, get in." Dexter said. Dib climbed up and entered through the main entrance and sat next to Dexter, facing through the eyes of the robot and the giant control board used to control the robot. Dexter took hold of a microphone and turned it on.

"Mom, Dad, while I am gone, fix the hole in the roof, and take care of the lab, just like how I taught you." Dexter said.

"Gotcha Dex." His Dad replied.

"And Gaz, is it? Make sure Deedee doesn't destroy anything while we are gone. Got it?" Dexter said.

"You don't tell me what to do." Gaz replied.

"But…" Dexter started.

"Just don't try. You won't get through to her. Trust me." Dib said. Dexter just looked at Dib and nodded. Dexter grabbed the thrusters and pushed them forward, causing the Robo-Dexo 2000 to shoot through the hole that Zim created on his way out, and he headed after Zim. Meanwhile, Zim makes it downtown, and destroys all the nearby drones using the suits lasers, and then made the people pay attention to him.

"People of earth." Zim started. "I am taking over this feeble planet, and overthrowing that weird Mandark kid, and you all will bow before me! You will build me a teleporter, so I can go get the other Irken Invaders to enslave and punish you all! And no one will be able to stop me!" However, afterwards, he then heard something approaching behind him. He looked back to find Mandark, inside the Mandark-Bot, which is also a giant robot designed to look like Mandark, flying towards him at high speeds, followed by a group of drones. He stopped right in front of Zim so he wouldn't run into him.

"Well, well, well." Mandark started. "The alien shows his ugly face once more. I should've known that you would try to take over the earth after you tried to destroy it. However, you have no one to help you, and you have no chance of surviving. Drones, attack!" The drones then started to shoot at Zim to take him down, but Zim was able to dodge most of the shots, while shooting back, destroying the drones, one by one.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Foolish human! Do you really think you can combat against an Irken Invader?!" Zim shouted. Dexter and Dib then arrived to find Mandark and Zim battling it out.

"Drat! Mandark beat us here! He's going to kill Zim, and if that happens, your dimension will be affected drastically. We are going to have to take down Mandark first before we do anything else." Dexter said. He controlled the robot to fly forward, delivering a punch straight to the cranium of the Mandark-Bot, causing it to fly back through a couple of wrecked buildings.

"Oh, of course. Anytime I try to do anything, you have to come and ruin my fun. So be it." Mandark said. He then got right back up and flew straight at Dexter. They continuously fought, because they knew each other for so many years that they know exactly what each other is going to do. Everyone on the surface was watching in awe, and Zim was also watching, getting bored with it. GIR, on the other hand, was enjoying it.

"I love this show." GIR said.

"Well, I for one, am bored with it." Zim started. "Let's just get this over with." Zim then fired a barrage of missiles at them, and they were both barraged by missiles, causing them both to fall to the ground.

"Argh!" Dexter grumbled. "What is with this freaking alien?! He is such a pain. He's more aggressive than any other alien I've ever encountered."

"Eh, I've gotten used to it." Dib said. Dexter examined his surroundings as he was knocked down, only to see that Mandark was struggling to get up.

"Now's my chance." Dexter said. He quickly got his robot back up, and had it rush over to the Mandark-Bot, and grabbed it, raising it above the Robo-Dexo 2000.

"Wha- What are you doing?!" Mandark yelled. Dexter then controlled the robot to tear the Mandark-Bot's head off its body.

"Oh god! Why did you do that specifically?!" Dib asked.

"Calm down, Dib." Dexter said. "I didn't kill Mandark. He's inside the head, so he is just fine. He just won't be bothering us for a while." He then took the head of the robot, leaned back, and threw it as far as he could.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Mandark yelled from inside the robot head. Dexter then turned and faced toward Zim.

"You were lucky that time. But against me, it won't garner the same results." Zim said.

"We will see about that." Dexter said.

"Wait, Dexter! Before you go slamming into Zim, I have a plan." Dib said.

"Alright, let's hear it." Dexter said.

"Do you know if there is a large body of water around here?" Dib said.

"Yeah, in the old lakes. Why do you ask?" Dexter asked.

"Trust me. Alright, try to find a bowl-like structure." Dib said. They then flew away quickly.

"Where you are going, Dib? We are not done here!" Zim shouted. He quickly hightailed after them. Dexter and Dib eventually just took a bunch of metal from an old construction site, and bent it into the shape of a bowl.

"Alright, now what?" Dexter said.

"Now quickly go to one of the lakes and scoop up a lot of water." Dib said. They then flew straight to the closet body of water Dexter knew about, with Zim trailing behind them. They scoop a bunch of water in the bowl-like structure. They then turned at Zim, who was about to slam right into them.

"Alright now, grab the exo-suit right before he slams into us." Dib says. Dexter then activated the robots shield, which caused Zim to fly back when he hit them. Dexter then approached Zim and picked up the exo-suit and held it in the air.

"Now tear off the roof of the exo-suit." Dib said, and Dexter did just that.

"Wait a minute, what are you doing?" Zim asked nervously.

"Now, finally, pour the water in the suit." Dib said.

"Are you serious?" Dexter asked.

"Just do it. You will see results." Dib said. So, Dexter poured the water straight in the exo-suit, engulfing Zim and GIR.

"Is something supposed to happen?" Dexter asked.

"Shh, listen." Dib said. Dexter then listened closely, and he started to hear muffled screaming.

"Is that Zim?" Dexter asked.

"Yep." Dib responded. The exo-suit that Zim and GIR was in then fell over, pouring all the water out, along with GIR and Zim, who was burning all over.

"AUUUUUUUUUUUUGH! IT BURNS! IT BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURNS!" Zim screamed in agony. Seeing this, Dexter and Dib exited the Robo-Dexo 2000 to confront the burning Zim. He looked at Dexter, who then punched him straight in the jaw, making him unconscious.

"Well, that was easier than I thought it would be." Dexter said.

"Like I said, I know what I am doing." Dib said. He the grabbed Zim and dragged him across the ground towards the Robo-Dexo 2000 to bring him back to the lab, while GIR followed, not really knowing what is going on. They all entered the robot, and they all took off back to the lab.


	8. Chapter 8: The True Creator

**The Wrath of Cancellation.**

Chapter 8: The True Creator

Dexter and Dib arrived back at the lab with Zim and GIR with them. Dexter's mom and Dad were able to fix the hole in the roof, and after doing a check on the laboratory, Dexter found that Deedee hadn't destroyed anything.

"Oh my gosh, this is unbelievable!" Dexter started. "I was gone from the lab for a half an hour, and nothing is destroyed. This is fantastic! Gaz, how did you stop her from doing anything to the lab?"

"I said you don't tell me what to do." Gaz replied.

"Ok, well, Deedee, what caused you to not destroy anything in my lab?" Dexter asked.

"Because, Dexter, I'm not as dumb as you think I am. I know how dire this situation is, so playing in your lab is not important right now." Deedee replied.

"Well. That's a first." Dexter said. He then looked back to Dib, who was carrying Zim over while GIR slowly followed him.

"So, what do you want to do with him?" Dib asked.

"Well, he's not dead, but I don't trust him just walking around the lab. Put him on the table." Dexter said. Dib then laid Zim out on the table where Dexter had repaired GIR. Dexter then went over to the main control board of his computer and pushed a few keys, which caused Zim's arms and legs to get locked in metal slots so he can't go anywhere. At that point, Zim was finally starting to wake up.

"What the…" Zim said as he woke up. He looked around and saw Dexter working at his computer along with Dib. He then noticed that he was locked onto the table, and tried to struggle free.

"Hey! What is the meaning of this?! RELEASE ME AT ONCE!" Zim yelled at them.

"I don't think so." Dexter said. "I can't have you trying another world takeover. So, until we figure out a solution to this problem, you are going to stay right there."

"I swear, I will destroy you all." Zim said.

"Sure you will." Dexter said.

"So, wait, what are you going to do now?" Dib asked.

"I'm going to do some research to figure out what is going on here." Dexter started. "In the meantime, you can go take a tour of my laboratory and talk to my parents and Deedee." Dib was going to argue with him, but then again, he had no reason to. He just nodded and walked off. So, Dib joined with Deedee and they took a tour around the lab. As they walked around, Dib was amazed by what he was looking at. All the many different machines, all the different chemicals, all the different robotic suits, he thought it was a sight to see. He was wondering how a kid of his age and his size could have possibly built all of this, and have hidden it from his parents for so long. He thought it was much more impressive than anything he has seen his dad have in his lab, which given his dad's busy schedule, it wasn't that much. Yet, even though he was astounded by all that he was seeing, he was also feeling a deep amount of regret and sorrow. He was thinking about all the people in this world, how they were all forced to live in fear, and act like animals under a tyrannical ruler. And thinking about this, he also thought about the fate of his own world. He had left the people of his own world all because of his own selfish desire to truly expose Zim once and for all. He thought about all the people that could've been killed or have suffered horrible tragedies after he left. His father, the other kids in his school, Tak and MiMi, all the poor bystanders, and he even thought about Zim's own people. He knew now that Zim didn't cause all of this, and he realized that the Irken race could have been eliminated for good, and that Zim is the only one left. As much as he desired to stop their invasion, he didn't want it to end like this. While walking around the lab, Deedee glanced at Dib, and saw that he was bothered by something.

"Don't worry, Dib." Deedee said. "While I quite don't understand what you are going through, I'm sure Dexter is trying to help as much as he can." Dib appreciated Deedee's cheerful attitude, trying to make him feel better. He also wondered just how a person like Deedee can be so calm and relaxed at a time like this. He remembered the kind of torture that Mandark put her and her family through, and he just thought how could she live through all of that like nothing had ever happened. Dexter had said that Deedee was stupid, so he thought maybe she is just too dumb to know what would be in store for her if her life kept going like this. After walking around the lab some more for a couple hours, an intercom then came on in the lab.

 _Dib, Gaz, and GIR, please report to the main control board in the laboratory please._ Dexter said through the intercom. Dib then got a sense of hope, and he started to look on the brighter side of things. He only called the people from his world specifically, so he thought that Dexter had already come up with a solution so fast. He quickly rushed back to the main computer, leaving Deedee behind in the lab. He arrived back at the main control board with Gaz, GIR, and Dexter waiting for them. He looked at Zim, who was still locked onto the table, trying his hardest to struggle free. Gaz was also looking at Zim as well, and she also had a grin on her face while looking at him.

"Have you figured out something Dexter?" Dib asked

"Yes, I have, Dib. However, it's kind of complicated, so I will try to explain it the best I can." Dexter started. "You see, my research started out with the fact that this problem is happening throughout separate dimensions. This problem could have been caused by a force from one world, like Mandark, or for you, Zim. But, since this problem is occurring in multiple dimensions, it has to have been caused by something much bigger than anything I have ever seen before. But, you probably knew all of that. Then, I decided to take a look at the dimensions to see how tragic this whole catastrophe is. After you left, I let the computer scan Zim to analyze his DNA to see where this type of matter originated from. Once I had gathered enough data on his DNA, I had tied his DNA to a dimension labeled as Dimension 2721. Using some notes and technology from when I had developed the Interdimensional Doorway, I was able to take a quick glance at exactly what was happening in this dimension, but only for a limited amount of time. I would tell you what I saw, but I couldn't tell you enough to make you understand what was happening. But what I did see, however, was something interesting. I had noticed some of the humans of your world, running around in fear. However, the more I saw of these humans was that I saw that the proportions of the humans of your world is unfamiliar to me. I'm not saying you all are like freakish mutants, you all still have the same anatomy as any human. But the way that you look, it just seemed different from what I usually see. So, I decided to test out my theory with an experiment. While Gaz was trying to mess with my equipment, I took a hair sample so I could compare it to one of my own. I used my computer's technology to see if the hair from Gaz and my own would have been created with the same kind of human principles, basically if the humans from this world and the ones from your world had come from the same basic original creators. After the procedure, I had found out that the creation of humans from your world and my own is not the same. So, after doing some more thinking, I had developed a way we can trace the true origins of a person and to see what is truly happening here. And that's where you guys come in. You see, as I mentioned before, I have gazed into your world, and I have seen what has happened to it. You all are truly in a more desperate state then what the people in my world are going through. So, in order to get to the root of the problem, I am going to have to take a small blood sample from one of you to trace it back to the origins of the creation of your world. I can't do take it from Zim, because he is an alien, and I can't do GIR, because he is a robot, so it comes down to you and Gaz. Who wants to volunteer?" As he finished that sentence, Dib knew that he was the volunteer. Gaz, would never agree to it, so he knew it had to be him. He went ahead and stepped forward.

"Alright then." Dexter started. "Now, Dib, if you just come to the control board, take this needle, pinch yourself with it, put the blood in this tray, and I will insert the tray in the computer to see who created you." Dib wasn't quite sure about what he was talking about, or if he should go along with it. However, he knew that Dexter was a genius, so he must know what he is doing. He took the needle, and stuck it into his finger, and pulled it out. He felt a sharp pain as he was doing that. He then squeezed on the finger to make the blood flow go through faster, and a few droplets fell onto the tray.

"Alright, now I will just put this into the scanner and it should tell us the origins of your world." Dexter said. He inserted the tray into the scanner, and the computer started to calculate the results of the scan.

"Analyzing…" The Computer started. "Analysis complete. DNA sample traced back to a man from another reality. A reality far different from ours. The man in question is code named Vasquez, and he was responsible for creating the DNA sample scanned, as well as anything related to it."

"Vasquez? That's a strange name." Dib said.

"Don't you realize who this is?" Dexter started. "This mysterious man was responsible for creating your world. He could also be responsible for destroying it. Computer, is there any other information you can give us?"

"While it will take a lot of power, there is a way of speaking to this man through inter-dimensional contacting." The Computer replied.

"Fantastic! See, now we just have to call this person, and discuss with him what he has done to you, and how he can fix it." Dexter said.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, from what I understand, this is someone from another reality. What does that even mean?" Dib said.

"It just means that it's a plane of existence that we cannot travel to." Dexter said.

"Oh. Alright, well, let's do this." Dib said. And with that, Dexter hit a switch on the control board, causing the transmission to go through to the other reality. Meanwhile, in a plane of reality that is unknown to Dexter and the others, humans lived regularly. They lived normal lives, doing normal things. It is the plane of existence that you are familiar with. The humans in this world must take on various roles to keep the world from collapsing. There are also humans that require pleasure, and enjoyment. So, with that fact in mind, there are some humans that are in charge of creating entertainment in various forms for others. This entertainment can take on various forms, including movies, TV shows, books, video games, and in this case, cartoons. One individual who was unappreciated in his time, but then was praised and honored was a man named Jhonen Vasquez. He was originally the writer for Johnny The Homicidal Maniac, but then he was hired by Nickelodeon, an animation company known for shows such as Rugrats, The Ren and Stimpy Show, Hey Arnold, and SpongeBob SquarePants at the time, to create a new cartoon that is supposed to appeal to young teens. So, he created Invader Zim, which was his focus for the next year. However, due to low ratings and money issues, Nickelodeon cancelled Invader Zim, leading Vasquez to move on to his next project. He went back to the comic industry, not wondering too much about his TV show. However, years later, he discovered that the show was becoming much more popular than it ever was. He couldn't convince Nickelodeon to bring it back, so he instead decided to continue the series through his original profession, which was comics. On this day, on March of 2017, Vasquez was sitting in his work quarters, in front of his computer, working on Issue #18 of the Invader Zim comic series. However, as he was finishing up a certain page, his computer suddenly turned on, bringing up static, which scared him, and was then confused.

"What the…" Vasquez started. "I didn't turn that on. What is going on here?" After that sentence, a message appeared on his screen, saying that he was receiving a transmission from an unknown user from Dimension 2214.

"Dimension? What dimension? Is this a virus?" Vasquez asked himself. He tried to turn off his computer, but as much as he pressed the power button, the computer wouldn't turn off. The image on screen then started to dissolve, and it then revealed Dexter's lab, with Dexter front and center, with Dib and the others behind him.

"What the heck is going on here?" Vasquez asked.

"Alright, that's good, it works." Dexter started. "Um, hello there. Now, I know you might have a lot of questions, but just stay with me here. To make sure I have the right person, are you Vasquez?"

"I must be dreaming. Cartoon characters are talking to me through my computer. Yep, definitely a dream." Vasquez said, pinching himself trying to wake himself up.

"First of all, I'm not a cartoon, and also, this is not a dream." Dexter started. "I apologize for being sudden, but if you are truly Vasquez, then we need your help. Now, are you Vasquez?" Vasquez realized then that he is not dreaming, and he just decided to cooperate with Dexter.

"Uh, ye-yes." Vasquez said.

"Ok. Now, you must have a thousand questions, so let me explain this." Dexter started. "I am Dexter, boy genius, and I have contacted you with pressing matters. Now, I'm going to step to the side real quick, and when I do, I want you to tell me who these guys are." Dexter then stepped to the side, revealing Dib, GIR, Gaz, and Zim on the table, who Vasquez could now see fully.

"Well, of course I know who those guys are. They're names are Zim, GIR, Dib and Gaz, who were the main characters in the Invader Zim cartoon, as well as the comics." Vasquez answered.

"Why do you keep saying that we are from cartoons and comics?" Dib asked. Vasquez then figured out that they didn't know that they were merely beings from fiction, and he figured it was best to not tell them that they were.

"I don't know. Sorry, I'm kind of tired." Vasquez answered.

"Clearly." Dib said.

"Anyway, these four are in quite a desperate state." Dexter started. "They came to my world from their own, and they have said that their world is being destroyed."

"Oh. Could it have been Zim?" Vasquez asked.

"Oh, of course, keeping blaming the Invader." Zim said sarcastically.

"No, it is not Zim." Dexter answered. "My world is also being destroyed, but I've taken care of that problem. And from the description they gave me, and from what I have seen myself, it couldn't have been just one single force. I have been able to develop a way to view the state of their dimension using Zim's DNA and my technology. From what I have seen, it is not pretty. Would you like to see what is happening.?"

"Sure." Vasquez answered.

"Alright. Keep in mind though that you only have a minute to look at it." Dexter said. With that, Dexter entered the dimension code into the computer, causing a view of the world to appear on-screen from the sky. Vasquez then got a sense of dread and guilt in him as he gazed at the world he created. Zim's world had been sent into a state of chaos. The world was engulfed in fire, the humans were running, screaming, fighting, trying to find a way out. Everywhere he looked, buildings and structures were being destroyed. Vasquez eyes then set on one person in particular. It was a girl, sitting on a bench, crying. The girl had purple hair, put into 3 ponytails, as well as a purple and orange striped dress on, big upper teeth, and braces. Vasquez couldn't believe what he was seeing. His own world, being destroyed. He kept himself from freaking out too much, but he was truly upset at what he was seeing. After 1 minute of looking at it, the screen went away. Vasquez was left looking at Dexter and the others again. Dib had a look of defeat, shock, and fear on his face, Gaz's expression hadn't changed, GIR couldn't tell what was going on, and Zim was still trying to free himself. Vasquez knew they were his characters alright.

"So, what did you think of what you saw?" Dexter asked.

"That was horrible. Just downright awful. How on earth did this happen?" Vasquez asked.

"Well, Vasquez, that's where you come in." Dexter answered. "You see, after doing research on the subject for hours and hours and hours, I figured that I could link the destruction of the world to the origins of the world. After getting help from Dib, I was able to locate you. I have a specific feeling that you, or something related to you, have something to do with this. So, let me ask you. Do you have any idea what could be causing this.?" Vasquez then thought about what exactly he could have done to cause such a tragedy. Then he realized what it could have been. He thought that since Nickelodeon cancelled Invader Zim, it caused the characters to plunge into a world of chaos. He wondered though how it's like this when he has been publishing comics for the series.

"I think I have an idea on how this all happened." Vasquez said.

"What?" Dexter asked.

"I can't tell you, because if I did, it would only make things worse. Trust me." Vasquez answered.

"Well, alright then. Do you know how you can resolve this problem?" Dexter asked.

"Yes, yes I do. However, I'm going to have to leave right away in order to fix this problem." Vasquez answered.

"Alright. Just call us back when you have resolved the issue. Just enter the dimension code into your transmitter to get back to us. We are counting on you." Dexter said, and with that, the call ended. Vasquez sat there for a second in awe. He was questioning what he had just done and witnessed. Besides that, he knew what he must do. He then took his phone out, typed in a number, and waited for the person on the other end to pick up.

"Hello?" a voice answered.

"Hey, it's Vasquez." Vasquez started. "Listen, I need you to set up a meeting between me and the boss. The topic of discussion is bringing back Invader Zim. I will explain more when I get there. Can you do that for me?"

"I will see what I can do." The voice replied.

"Alright. I'll see you there." Vasquez said before he hung up. He then got up, grabbed all his stuff, and then headed out the door. Meanwhile, back in Dexter's world, he and the others were discussing what happens next.

"Alright, hopefully if this works out, this issue should be resolved in no time." Dexter said.

"Are you so sure about this? I mean, I'm not sure we can exactly trust him." Dib asked.

"Well, to me, it sounded like he really cares about you 4. He will probably try his best to fix your world." Dexter said. "In the meantime, we got another issue on our hands."

"And what would that be?" Dib asked.

"Getting you back home." Dexter said as he started to walk away. "There is a very high possibility that the portal you took to get here is not how you are getting back home. I had mentioned earlier that a while ago, I had created an Interdimensional doorway, which would have allowed me to travel through dimensions at my own will. However, due to a giant monster emerging from the portal as soon as it started working, I had to shut it down immediately. Now, with this new dimension technology I have developed, I should be able to fully repair the Interdimensional Doorway, and put in the coordinates to your dimension, creating a gateway straight to there. It shouldn't take that long."

"But what if Vasquez isn't successful, and our world gets destroyed." Dib asked.

"Well, we will have to figure out where you will live here." Dexter started. "C'mon Dib, try to stay positive. That's the only way you can be a little happy here. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go start a repair of the Interdimensional Doorway. Remember, report back here when Vasquez contacts us. Alright, I'm out." Dexter then walked away to where his failed experiments are located. Dib then just went ahead and went to talk to Dexter's parents, and the others pretty much stayed where they were.


	9. Chapter 9: The Meeting

**The Wrath of Cancellation.**

Chapter 9: The Meeting

As Vasquez drove on the road, his mind was racing through all that happened in the past day. He had just interacted and spoke to his own creation, his own cartoon characters. He thought about what was happening to their world, and that this same fate must've happened to every other cartoon in the past. While some of them can have that fate, the majority of shows that he has seen or heard of don't deserve that fate. He knows that sounds crazy, but true. Besides, we all have a little bit of an insane mindset inside of us. Vasquez was currently in Los Angeles, California, heading towards Nickelodeon Animation Studio to speak with the boss about bringing back Invader Zim. It had been a long time since he had been at the Animation Studio. The last time he was there was to sign the deal with Nickelodeon and Oni Press to start up the comic series, and ever since then, he had only called executives at Nickelodeon mainly for business purposes, and that was it. Hopefully, he would properly convince the executives to bring back the show in some way. He then finally was able to see the full building, so he started to head into the employees' driveway. He showed the employee tag around his neck to the person monitoring the gate, parked his car, then went inside. He was taking a look around the building. There were many workers in different rooms, talking on the phone, filling out papers, and working on current Nicktoons, as well as various cardboard cutouts of characters from current and past Nicktoons. He even saw one of Zim, who was in his alien appearance, his arms raised in the sky, mouth wide open, shouting something. Vasquez smiled, knowing that Nickelodeon hadn't completely forgotten of the show. He was wandering around the office building, looking for someone in particular that he told to set up the meeting and meet up with him, while also saying hi to some people he knew. After looking around for a bit, he then saw Richard Steven Horvitz, who was the main leading role in Invader Zim, and was also the one who set up the meeting between him and the executives.

"Hey there, Horvitz." Vasquez said as he approached him. He then looked at Vasquez and smiled.

"Well, well. It has truly been a long time since we last saw each other." Horvitz said, as he approached Vasquez to shake his hand.

"Yes, it has." Vasquez started. "So, it has actually been a while since we had a friendly conversation, what with me working on comics, and with you voicing characters in a bunch of stuff. How have you and your career been ever since Invader Zim?"

"So far, things have been going swimmingly." Horvitz started. "Even though Invader Zim had been cancelled, I was able to keep my career going by voicing Billy in Billy and Mandy, and Grey Matter in Ben 10, and I had also voiced a bunch of characters in video games, such as Orthopox 13 from Destroy All Humans, Raz from Psychonauts, the Telopathos Brain Scientist from Ratchet and Clank, and Kaos from Skylanders."

"That's interesting. How is Kristin and the kids?" Vasquez asked.

"Oh, they are just wonderful." Horvitz replied. "But enough about me. How have you been?"

"I've been doing well. Just been working on the comic series, as well as helping out with some shows." Vasquez said.

"Alright." Horvitz started. "Now, I did talk with the executives, and they wanted to hear a reason why they should consider bringing back Invader Zim besides just because. So, do you have a reason?"

"Well, why shouldn't we bring back the show?" Vasquez started. "I mean, while the show wasn't really popular back then and caused a lot of issues during production, the show now has a cult following. There are thousands, if not millions, of fans who praise the show and want a reboot."

"Well, that's a good enough reason." Horvitz said. They then started to approach the room where the executives meet at to discuss business purposes.

"Well, alright. You can go tell them what the reason is now." Vasquez said.

"Not yet." Horvitz started. "For you see, it won't be just me and you doing this. Come out guys." At that point, 5 other voice actors stepped out from the corner to meet up with Vasquez. They were the rest of the main cast of the show, as well as some minor characters, who consisted of Rosearik Simons, the voice of GIR, Andy Berman, the voice of Dib, Melissa Fahn, the voice of Gaz, Danny Cooksey, the voice of Keef, and Antoinette Spolar, the voice of Gretchen.

"Good job, Horvitz. You got the whole crew together." Vasquez said.

"We couldn't let you do it alone, Vasquez." Berman said.

"But why did you all come? Don't you all have voices or roles you need to be playing right now, like with Fahn playing Dendy from OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes?" Vasquez asked.

"Well, technically, yes." Fahn started. "But then again, we all remember having a lot of fun voicing all of those characters back in 2001, so we would love to do it all again."

"Alright then. Well, I'm gonna go in there and tell the executive the new reason and that we are all here. Be right back." Horvitz said. He then went off to do just that, while Vasquez stayed with the others and talked mainly about their social lives. After a couple of minutes, Horvitz returned with the executive following behind him.

"Alright. You have all taken time out of your days just for this, so let's not waste anymore time." The executive said. And with that, everyone went into the meeting room and they all sat at their own seats, except for Vasquez, who preferred standing.

"So, before we start this discussion, let's get something straight." The executive started. "Back around 2006, when we aired the rest of the finished Season 2 episodes on Nicktoons, we were also planning on reviving the show. However, we had ultimately decided that we simply cannot afford to bring back Invader Zim as a full series. That statement still stands to this day, so what reasons do you have for wanting a revival?"

"Well, sir," Horvitz started. "The show has a lot of potential riding on it. Through the 27 episodes that we made back in 2001, plus with the comics nowadays, there is a lot of material we can use for episodes and plot devises."

"Plus, there is a lot of unexplored lore to the show." Berman started. "There are a lot of alien species in the show that have some involvement with the Irken, such as the Slaughtering Rat People, the Meekrob, the Vortian, Foodcourtia, The Resisty, plus the Irken themselves. There is a lot of lore behind these guys we haven't fully explored in the show."

"Not to mention all the cut-out episodes." Simons started. "Roboparents Gone Wild, Simon Sez Doom, Invader Poonchy, Nubs of Doom, Ten Minutes to Doom, GIR's Big Day, Return of Keef, Day of da Spookies, Mopiness of Doom, Those, Top of the Line, The Trail, It Feeds on Noodles, When Pants Ruled, Squishy: Hugger of Worlds, and Invader Dib. All these unfinished episodes can easily make up most of a 3rd season, or maybe the rest of Season 2."

"And of course, the fans." Spolar started. "This show now has a humongous fanbase, who absolutely adore this show. You can't go around normally nowadays without seeing someone talk about the show, or with someone wearing a shirt or hat that has GIR on it."

"Not to mention, this could help out the network big time." Cooksey started. "From what I've heard, your channel hasn't been holding up too well lately. With shows such as Fanboy and Chum Chum, Sanjay and Craig, and especially Breadwinners, your network, according to fans, has gone downhill. A lot. Even your 2 major hits, SpongeBob and The Fairly OddParents, are being considered as terrible now. This could put you all back on top."

"Is that enough evidence for you?" Fahn asked. The executive didn't respond for a couple of seconds. He had a look on his face that made Vasquez as well as the voice actors worried.

"Well, they are all good points. Very good. However, the verdict still stands. We simply cannot afford to make a full TV reboot." The executive said. Vasquez then felt a sense of loss, and defeat. Zim's world was now going to suffer.

"However, there is one thing we can do." The executive said. This made Vasquez quickly excited, as well as all the voice actors.

"I've already discussed this matter with other animators, such as Joe Murray and Craig Bartlett, and they have agreed that this plan would work." The executive started. "What you said about the fanbase for Invader Zim was true. The series has gained a massive cult following. The fans have been screaming for a reboot for a long time. Too long in fact. There were multiple demands, death threats, and angry letters we got, saying that we absolutely need to bring the show back. There were even some angry mobs at some points. So, we have decided that there is only one thing that will finally cease the backlash."

"And that is?" Vasquez asked.

"A TV movie." The executive started. "I have already spoken to Murray and Bartlett about this, and they think it's a great idea. We have decided to make TV movies for Rocko's Modern Life and Hey Arnold, which are meant to be the series finale, so fans will stop demanding, as well as to answer some questions and resolve some plot points. We think that Invader Zim would be just the right show to have repeat this formula, to end the series once and for all, and to stop demands. And hey, if the movie turns out to be a smashing success, we will bring Invader Zim back for a 3rd Season. So, Vasquez. What do you say." All the voice actors then turned to look at Vasquez, making him nervous. He couldn't believe it. Nickelodeon agreed to bring back Invader Zim in some way. He thought it was the perfect plan. This could save Zim's world, and could get him back in business. He then walked toward the executive and held out his hand.

"Deal." Vasquez said. The executive stood up and shook his hand, and the voice actors gave a round of applause, with some cheers.

"Alright then, Vasquez. We will start on production tomorrow." The executive said. They all then started to head out to go back to what they were doing before the meeting.

"Ah, we are not done here yet." The executive started. "Vasquez, Horvitz, Simons, stay here. Everyone else, you are excused." That made them even more worried than before. What could he want now? They turned and looked at each other with concerning glares, as well as the other voice actors. They just nodded towards each other, and they walked off, while Vasquez, Horvitz, and Simons stayed in the meeting room.

"Now that we have already agreed on bringing the show back, we might as well not keep the fans in suspense anymore." The executive started. "You all can still do the voices to the characters you were all originally assigned to, right?"

"Yes…" They said together.

"Alright. Let's head to the recording room. We are going to make some teasers." The executive said. That got them excited once again. So, they then headed on to the recording rooms and made 3 teasers that Nickelodeon was going to release on YouTube in the following month. Vasquez was amazed at how Horvitz and Simons were still able to do the voices for Zima and GIR so well after over 10 years. In fact, he thought they sounded a lot better than they were. After they were done, they all shook hands and left, until it was just Vasquez and the executive.

"Thank you so much once again for deciding to bring Zim back. It means a lot." Vasquez said.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you once again, Vasquez. Keep up the good work." The executive said. They shook hands, then Vasquez got in his car and drove away. He can't believe it. After years of nothing, he was finally able to convince the network to bring back Invader Zim in some way after all these years. He also knew that now that he got them to agree on it, he knew that Zim's world must be saved. He quickly headed home, and when he got back, he quickly got back on his computer. He quickly got back on his computer, took out the transmitter, and typed in the dimension code. He then waited for Dexter to pick up. Meanwhile, in Dexter's dimension, he was still working on the Interdimensional Doorway, hoping to get it fixed fully. After a few minutes of turning a bolt, Dexter then stands up and wipes the sweat off his forehead.

"Alright, that should do it. The Interdimensional Doorway should be fully repaired now." Dexter said. He then heard an alarm ring throughout his lab. He then quickly rushed back to where the computer was. He glanced at the table, and saw that Zim was still on it, which caused him to stop worrying.

"Computer, what is it? Zim hasn't escaped, so what could be the problem?" Dexter asked.

"There are no problems, Dexter. We are receiving a transmission from another plane of existence, another reality." The Computer replied.

"Awesome! It must be Vasquez!" Dexter said in excitement. He then held a button on his control board, which activated the speaker right next to it.

 _Dib, GIR, and Gaz, report to the main control board in the laboratory immediately._ Dexter said through the intercom. After a minute or 2, Dib and the others then quickly arrived at the control board with Dexter.

"What's going on? Is Mandark attacking again?" Dib asked.

"No, Dib. Vasquez is back! He is contacting us right now." Dexter replied. He then answered the transmission, causing Vasquez to appear on screen.

"Hello again, Vasquez. So, what's the status on saving Dib's world?" Dexter asked.

"Well, I am glad to say that I was able to fully stop Zim's world from total destruction. It should be suitable to travel back to once again." Vasquez replied.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. However, I can't necessarily believe that just yet." Dexter said. "Let's take a quick look at Dib's world to see the truth." Dexter then punched in the dimension code on the keyboard, causing the view of the world to appear once more. Unlike last time, the world seemed normal. No buildings were destroyed, no one was hurt, everything seemed to be fixed now. They saw kids running around, playing, going to the Skool building, and having a good time. There were adults wandering around, confused about what had happened previously, and how they are all of a sudden back to normal. After viewing the world for a minute, the image went away once more.

"Well Dib, did that look familiar to you?" Dexter asked.

"It looked just perfect." Dib answered.

"Well alright then." Dexter started. "Vasquez, I don't know what you did, but whatever you did just saved an entire universe from being destroyed. Thank you so much saving their lives. Is there anything we could do to repay you?"

"No rewards are necessary." Vasquez started. "I have to go now though. I have a lot of work to do now. Bye bye Zim, GIR, Dib and Gaz." And with that, the transmission then ended.

"This is fantastic!" Dib started. "Now we can return home and enjoy our normal lives once more. That is, if you had fully repaired the Interdimensional Doorway."

"Well, that was what I was just about to get into. Follow me everyone. Computer, release Zim." Dexter said. The bars on the table then retracted back into the table.

"FREE AT LAST!" Zim shouted, leaping off the table. However, as he did that, Dexter then pulled a laser pistol out of his pocket and held it right up to Zim's head.

"Don't even think about it." Dexter said. Zim then immediately froze. They then headed toward the hallway with failed experiments, and after wandering around for a bit, they then arrived at the Interdimensional Doorway.

"Alright, the Interdimensional Doorway should be working now. Dib, would you go up to the control board and enter your dimension code and pull the lever. I would, but I am not letting Zim run off again." Dexter said, who was still holding the laser pistol to Zim's head. Dib then approached the machine, entered the dimension code, and then pulled the lever. As he did that, a blue vortex then appeared inside the machine, with some flashes of lightning coming out of it.

"Awesome! Let's go!" Dib said.

"Not so fast, Dib." Dexter started. "This could be a malfunction. I've learned from experience that you can't trust this machine just yet. Here, take the pistol and hold it up to Zim's head. I'm going to go in and see where it takes me." He then handed the pistol to Dib, and then he entered the vortex. After a minute or so of waiting, Dexter returned, and was completely unharmed.

"Well, what did you see?" Dib asked.

"Well, I arrived in a normal looking house, except there was a weird picture of a green monkey hanging on the wall." Dexter said.

"My home base!" Zim shouted.

"I take it that means that this is the right dimension." Dexter said. He then took back the pistol that Dib was holding, held it up to Zim's head, and then everyone started to head through the vortex. However, after Gaz and GIR headed through the portal, Dexter wouldn't let Dib leave just yet.

"Wait, Dib. Before you leave, there is something incredibly important you need to know." Dexter said.

"Ok, what?" Dib said.

"When you arrive back in your dimension, you cannot tell anyone, ANYONE, what happened here and what we did here. Got that?" Dexter asked.

"Ok…" Dib said with a concerned tone in his voice. "But why?"

"Because," Dexter started. "If anyone in your dimension knew that they were controlled by a stronger force that controlled everything that they did, and wouldn't let them die, they would take advantage of it. They would start to take advantage of it, start to tempt fate, start to do things that would normally kill anyone. Not only that, but they would also try to talk directly to the creator, so they could get what they want. It would cause your world to once again fall into a state of chaos. So, with that in mind, don't tell ANYONE what happened here. Got it?"

"Ok then." Dib said.

"Alright then. It was nice meeting all of you, except for Zim." Dexter said, as he shook Dib's hand. Dib then went through the vortex, and Dexter then went up to the portal with Zim, who was still at gunpoint, and he then pushed him in. They went flying through the vortex for a couple of seconds, and then they flew out of the portal in Zim's world. They got up, and found themselves inside Zim's base.

"Finally, it's over!" Dib exclaims.

"Amen." Gaz says.

"So, I'm guessing everything just returned to normal." Dib starts. "So, I guess the only thing we can do now is just go on with our lives. Everyone else is in Skool, so we might as well join them."

"I am once again forced to disguise myself to walk along with the humans." Zim starts. "Very well. I must change into my disguise. Now, OUT!" Zim then pushes Dib and Gaz outside his door, and slams it behind them.

"Good, they're gone. They won't see this." Zim says. He looks at the portal, as it starts to dissolve into the air. Before it could though, 2 containment capsules that Zim had previously used to steal organs from all the humans at school came out of Zim's pack, and he quickly grabbed them and encased the portal inside of it. It caused the capsule to violently shake, throwing Zim all over the place, but it did eventually stop. Zim took a look at the capsule, and he saw that the portal remained in it.

"Yes… Yes… Perfect! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Zim started. "MINIMOOSE!" At that point, a purple, floating small moose, came from the toilet in Zim's house, and approached him.

"Nyaa." Minimoose said.

"Good, you survived." Zim started. "Take this capsule down to my lab, and hide it where no one will EVER find it."

"Nyaa." Minimoose said, as he took the capsule and went back down to Zim's lab. Zim then went ahead and put on his humanoid eyes, and then he started to head out.

"GIR, stay here and makes sure no one breaks in." Zim said.

"Alrighty then, master." GIR says. Zim then headed out the door, and discovered that Dib and Gaz had stayed outside waiting for Zim for some reason, and they then headed to the Skool building. Once they had arrived at the Skool, they just went in and headed to their classrooms like nothing had ever happened. As Gaz went inside her classroom, Dib waved goodbye to her, while Zim just glanced at her. Zim and Dib then arrived at the door of their classroom, and Dib then knocked on the door, and after a couple of seconds, they were greeted by Ms. Bitters, their teacher.

"Well, well." Ms. Bitters started. "Look who decided to show up. You know, with the end of the world previously, that's not really an excuse to be late, Zim and Dib."

"Wait, Zim is back?!" A kid in the middle row said excitedly. This kid was Keef, a reject at Skool that used to be Zim's friend.

"Yes, he is right at the front of the class." Ms. Bitters responded. Keef then got up and headed toward the front of the classroom and looked at Zim.

"This isn't Zim. This is a squirrel." Keef said.

"No, that is Zim. That out there is a squirrel." Dib said, pointing to a squirrel on the windowsill. Keef looked at it, then got excited.

"OH MY GOSH, ITS ZIM! WAIT UP, BUDDY!" Keef shouted, and immediately headed out the door to catch the squirrel. Zim and Dib didn't say anything, and they just went and sat down in their regular seats. However, as he sat down, Dib noticed something. He looked around to find that none of the other kids had even glanced up when they entered, except for a girl in the back, who was smiling at Dib. Dib then realized that while they all remember that the world was being destroyed earlier, no one remembered him revealing Zim's true idea. Dib slammed his head down on his desk in failure. After an hour, the bell ring, and the kids in the class started to head out towards the lunchroom. As Dib was trying to head out, he then accidently bumped into a kid.

"Hey, watch where you are going, freak." The kid said before he walked out.

"*sigh*." Dib started. "And on top of all of this, people still think I'm a freak. Why can't anything go right for me in this world?" He then held his head in his hands in defeat.

"I don't think you're a freak." A voice said behind him. He then quickly looked up and turned around to find the girl that he saw crying in the transmission back in Dexter's world and the one smiling at him in the back of the room stopped to see him.

"Wait, really?" Dib asked.

"Yes, I never thought you were a freak." The girl replied. Dib then felt a little bit of excitement. He had finally met someone, besides Dexter, that didn't think that he was a freak, and from his own world on top of that.

"That's really nice of you to say." Dib said.

"Aw, no problem." The girl said, blushing.

"You know, I've never really spoken to you before, and you've never spoken to me either. What's your name?" Dib asked.

"Gretchen." Gretchen replied.

"Gretchen, huh? That's a very interesting name." Dib replied. They then stood there in silence for a couple of seconds.

"So, you wanna sit with me at lunch?" Dib asked.

"Sure!" Gretchen said excitedly. They then started to head down the hallway together toward the lunchroom, talking to each other, learning more about each other, and all of a sudden, Dib's troubles started to go away.


	10. Chapter 10: A Hidden Force

**The Wrath of Cancellation.**

Chapter 10: A Hidden Force

It had been a week since Dexter helped Dib and the others stop the destruction of their world. After he had done so, Dexter learned that he now had access to much more power and technology then he ever did before. He was now able to contact forces from different realities, and he was now able to hop between dimensions at his own will. He could change the world, and he could even contact his own creator to hopefully change his world for the better. He decided though he will do that later. Right now, though, he had one thing in mind. Now that Dib's world was saved, Dexter decided to storm Mandark's fortress, looking for Teams A-E, and he thought that they would hopefully all still be alive. Since Mandark was long gone from his fortress, Dexter was able to go through the fortress while Mandark's drones were searching for him. So, he went ahead and turned on the intercom in his lab.

 _Deedee, will you please report to the central control board in the laboratory please?_ Dexter said through the intercom. Not even a split second later, Deedee appeared next to Dexter, scaring him.

"HI DEXTER!" Deedee yelled excitedly, causing Dexter to freak out and fall on his back. He was about to yell at Deedee, telling her not to sneak up on him like that, but then again, after years of experience, he knew that it would do nothing. He just got up and brushed himself off.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you still are able to have your fun after all the stuff we went through." Dexter started "But that is not why I called you here. Now that I have successfully helped Dib and the others from his world save said world, I need your help doing something."

"Wait, wait. You need MY help?" Deedee said sarcastically.

"Ok, enough with the foolishness, this is serious." Dexter started. "I need your help storming Mandark's lab, because I have a feeling that Teams A-E were previously captured by Mandark and are stationed in his laboratory. We need to go find and free them so they won't die."

"Wait, you mean that Mandark is trying to kill Koosie?!" Deedee said with a worried expression on her face.

"Yes, Deedee, Mandark is trying to kill Koosie." Dexter said with a tone of sarcasm in his voice.

"OH NO, WE GOTTA GO SAVE HIM!" Deedee shouted, while picking up Dexter and shaking him back and forth.

"DEEDEE, PUT ME DOWN!" Dexter shouted, and Deedee then put him down on the ground.

"Don't worry, he will be fine." Dexter started. "As long as we leave quickly, I am sure that we will be able to save them without any trouble. Now come on." Dexter then powered up his Robo-Dexo 2000 once more and got in his battle suit, while Deedee also got in her battle suit. They both quickly entered the giant robot, and then they went out through an exit through the roof of the lab, and they flew toward Mandark's lab. Once they arrived at his lab, Dexter realized that his predictions were true. There were no drones to be found anywhere near the fortress, who were most likely trying to locate their creator. They landed in the main command room in Mandark's lab, they got out of the Robo-Dexo 2000, and Dexter went up to the main computer control board in the lab.

"Alright, computer, tell me where Mandark keeps the prisoners he captures." Dexter demanded.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I cannot reveal that information to you." Mandark's Computer started. "I was programmed to only respond to Mandark and to never respond to Dexter."

"Well, I see." Dexter started. "How about you change your mind about that if I mention that I have this flash drive here that contains a program with a powerful virus on it? I can insert it in you, and then download the virus straight into your core memory banks." That right there got the computer's attention.

"Alright, I give. The prisoners are located in Sector F." Mandark's compute responded. Dexter then heard a series of doors open by the computer, leading straight to Sector F. Dexter and Deedee then headed down the long hallway toward Sector F. Dexter felt a little sense of worry as he and Deedee were heading down the corridor. He knew Mandark was gone and wouldn't be back for a long time, but still, he knew that Mandark was smart, and he could've set up traps anywhere he looks. He looked up at Deedee, who also had a look of worry on her face, most likely thinking about Koosie. Once they had reached Sector F, they found what Dexter had expected them to find. They found Douglas, Agent Honeydew, Action Hank, and Koosie, all torn up and beaten, inside one singular cage, surrounded by multiple copies of the same torture device that Dexter was put in when he was captured. In these torture devices was the entirety of The Justice Friends, which consisted of Major Glory, Valhallen, The Infraggable Krunk, White Tiger, Living Bullet, Sam-R-I, Phan Tone, Tiki Torch, Miss Spell, Capital G, and Monkey, all trapped with all of their powers drained mainly to power Mandark's lab. Dexter was truly horrified of the ruined look on everyone. Deedee wasn't freaking out as much, until she saw Koosie.

"OH MY GOSH! KOOSIE!" Deedee shouted, starting to cry. She quickly ran toward the cage he was imprisoned in.

"DEEDEE, WAIT!" Dexter yelled. However, as Deedee ran at the cage, a bunch of cameras along the walls noticed Deedee, and as they identify her, a bunch of laser guns retracted out of the walls, and aimed straight at her.

"Don't worry Deedee, I'll take care of it!" Dexter exclaimed. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a sharp object in the shape of a D, which was mainly used as a boomerang like object when Dexter is dressed as his super hero persona, known as Dexstar, and he quickly threw the object, causing it to fly straight through each laser around the world, destroying all of them, and then went back into Dexter's hand.

"Oh goodness. Thanks, Dexter." Deedee said.

"You're welcome, but you can't go running around in an armed prison cell like nothing will happen." Dexter said. He then approached Douglas and the others in the cage.

"Mordecai?" Dexter said. Douglas then looked up and saw the two standing outside the cage, and he got excited.

"Oh my gosh, Dexter. Thank goodness you're here. I don't think I could've lasted a minute longer." Douglass said.

"What on Earth happened to you guys?" Dexter asked.

"Oh, it was simply awful." Honeydew chimed in. "It happened a few hours after you sent us out. While we were searching for survivors, we were ambushed by Mandark and his drones, which doesn't sound too bad, but they weren't alone. Mandark had hired and sent supervillains to each team to defeat us. There was Comrade Red, Huntor, She-Thing, Barbequeror with his sidekick, The Silver Spooner, and Mental Mouse, all sent to eliminate every last one of us. Thankfully, along with Monkey, The Justice Friends were able to defeat them, however, at the last minute, Mandark had activated a laser that sucked the powers right out of them, leaving everyone to turn back into mortals, completely powerless. We had no choice but to surrender. Monkey was able to escape, but when he came back, I suppose to save us or stop Mandark, he was also captured."

"That's terrible. Is there any way we can get The Justice Friends their powers once again?" Dexter asked.

"Well, seeing as Monkey was able to try to save us earlier, I suppose that the heroes can slowly gain their powers back after we free them. They just won't be able to do things for an amount of time." Honeydew answered.

"Ok, well that makes sense. Not to worry though, we are here to save you all now." Dexter said. He searched around the containment room until he found a switch that was able disable all the locks on all the prisoners. They all weakly got up to join with Dexter and Deedee, but then Deedee quickly ran to Koosie and wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh my gosh, Koosie! I was so worried about you!" Deedee cried as she hugged him.

"It's ok, Deedee. I'm going to be ok. Everything is going to be fine." Koosie said, trying to reassure her. As she hugged him, the heart on his stomach started to glow, warming Deedee in the middle of the hug. Dexter looked at The Justice Friends in horror. Major Glory was now a shade of black and white instead of his usual red white and blue, Valhallen had turned into a spineless nerd, Krunk had turned into an average looking man with torn shorts, White Tiger had turned into a normal looking cat, The Living Bullet was now just a man who was heavily trained in gunfire, Sam-R-I had turned into an average karate teacher, Phan-Tone had turned into a regular spirit, Tiki-Torch was now a hawaiian man with fire tattoos, Miss Spell was now a nerdy teenage girl, Capital G turned into the smallest basketball player Dexter had ever seen, and Monkey was now an average Monkey, revealing his true identity to Dexter as the lab test subject that Dexter thought had no super powered capabilities.

"You all look horrible." Dexter said.

"I know. Isn't it awful?" Major Glory said.

"It feels like we can't do anything anymore." Valhallen said in a nasally voice.

"I can actually talk like a normal person now, and I don't like it." Krunk said.

"It will be alright guys." Dexter started. "Your powers should all come back in just a couple of hours, and then you'll feel like nothing ever happened at all. In the meantime, though, it's not safe here. There could be danger hidden around every corner. Come with me and Deedee, and we will head back to the lab, and we will see what we could do next." Monkey then went ahead and climbed on and around his shoulders, and they all headed back to the Robo-Dexo 2000. They went back to Dexter's underground lab, where Dexter went ahead and gave each of The Justice Friends a shot filled with a chemical substance that will help restore their powers quicker.

"Why, thank you Dexter. I feel better already!" Major Glory said.

"No problem. But before we go on with something else, I need to bring up something. I know how we can save this world." Dexter said. As he said that, everyone started to get excited.

"Really?! How?" Douglas asked.

"It's quite simple, Mordecai." Dexter started. "You see, what you all don't know is that along with you guys, I was also captured by Mandark, along with Deedee and my parents. Not only that, but he also managed to capture 2 unknown creatures I have never seen before. Thankfully, 2 beings from another world came and saved us, and we quickly retreated down here in my lab. I had learned after that that the 2 who saved me were Dib and Gaz, brother and sister. Along with them was GIR, a robot that belonged to Zim, an alien who tried to take over the world shortly after we were rescued, which still makes me want to tear him limb from limb." As Dexter said those last few worlds, he clenched his fists tighter, and his whole body started to tremble in rage, thinking about all the trouble Zim had caused.

"Uh, Dexter?" Deedee said. Dexter then looked up to see everyone looking at him like he was a maniac.

"Heh heh heh, sorry. Let my anger take over there." Dexter started. "Anyway, after stopping Zim from world invasion, and after conducting hours and hours of research, I had developed a method used for contacting forces from other realities, planes of existence that we cannot travel to. I used this new technology, plus samples of Dib's DNA, to locate and contact Dib and the others' creator, who was responsible for making everything in Dib's universe. And also, from my understanding, he was also responsible for destroying it, which I why they came to my universe to begin with. We had convinced him to try to save Dib's world from destruction, and thankfully, he was successful. I was also able to fully repair my Interdimensional Doorway, which allowed me to safely return Dib and the others to their world."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Major Glory asked.

"Patience, MG." Dexter started. "Anyway, after that, I had realized something. We can use this newfound technology to contact our own creator, and convince him to save our world from total destruction. Yeah, I know we have a force field that is keeping the world fine now, but who knows how long it will last until it breaks."

"Alright, let's get him up on the screen right now!" Valhallen said.

"Not so fast, Valhallen. You all still have a job to do. You are going back out there." Dexter ordered. Everyone gave him worried and freaked out looks.

"Boy, are you crazy? You heard what happened the last time we were out there. We don't stand a chance!" Action Hank said.

"Fear not, for I have made sure that Mandark wouldn't come back here for a long time. And, if any of the supervillains try anything, you all will be able to take them down even faster than before. Do you understand?" Dexter asked. The Justice Friends nodded back at Dexter.

"Plus, if I wanted to contact our creator now, it wouldn't do any good." Dexter started. "Our world has turned into a ravenous wasteland, with beasts, raiders, and all sorts around every corner. I hired you all specifically to restore this land, to save the innocent, to change back the rabid, to make our lives normal again. And that is exactly what you are going to do! Do I make myself clear?!"

"SIR, YES SIR!" Everyone replied.

"Good. You all have the same instructions I previously gave you. Now, move out!" Dexter said. And with that, Douglass, Honeydew, Action Hank, The Justice Friends, and Koosie once again left Dexter's lab in order to bring peace to the land once more.

"Dexter, are you sure about this? It's awfully dangerous out there. Do you think they will be ok?" Deedee asked.

"Don't worry, sister. They will be fine. Now, off you go. I have work to do." Dexter answered. Deedee didn't say anything at first, and she thought it was best not to argue. She just turned around and headed off into Dexter's lab.

"Now, what else is on the agenda?" Dexter said to himself, scanning hi brain for what do do next. Then he thought of an idea.

"Well, it has been a little while since the whole incident. Might as well check in with Dib, see if everything is going as planned." Dexter said. So, he approached the computer and started to enter the dimension code into the control board.

"Computer, contact user Dib Membrane from Dimension 2721." Dexter ordered.

"Understood." The Computer replied. After about 30 seconds after releasing the transmission, an image appears on screen, showing Dib Membrane at his computer in his room.

"Dexter? What are you doing here? I thought we had taken care of everything." Dib asked.

"Well, I figured since Vasquez had did something to save your universe, I wanted to make sure everything was still in order. So, how has it been?" Dexter asked.

"Oh, everything has been great ever since I got back." Dib started. "Ever since I got back, I met this amazing girl. She's so nice, caring, and kind, and we have become best friends. Sure, she is a little awkward and nervous around me for some reason, but it doesn't matter. I'm not getting picked on as much anymore, Zim hasn't tried anything recently, and I- "

"Dib, Dib, Dib, slow down there." Dexter started, interrupting him. "Look, I know you are incredibly giddy because you met this girl that you've become friends with, and I am truly happy for you. But that doesn't matter right now. What does matter is the condition of your universe. I need to make sure that Vasquez didn't screw anything up. When I said, 'how has it been', I meant your world."

"Oh, sorry. From what I've seen just hanging out around here, everything seems to be normal again. There haven't been any deteriorating buildings, no insane psychopaths, no cities engulfed in fire. Everything just seems normal now." Dib said.

"There we go. Alright, that sounds great." Dexter said.

"Although, now that I think about it, the fact that Zim hasn't tried anything all week is a bit strange." Dib started. "He might be up to something sinister. I'm going to have to keep a close eye on him."

"That I suspicious. But then again, I'm sure you have everything under control. Well, I better get going now. Have fun with your new friend, Dib." Dexter said. He then ended the transmission, and he then he just sat there, thinking about what to do next. Meanwhile, back in Dib's dimension, Zim was currently planning something. Zim was in his lab, searching around in it for something in particular.

"Ah, here it is!" Zim exclaimed, holding up the containment unit that contains the everlasting portal to Dexter's world inside.

"Man Minimoose, when I said to hide it where no one will ever find it, I meant somewhere where I can find it, and no one else could." Zim said to Minimoose, who was currently beside him.

"Nyaa." Minimoose said.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter now. What does matter is how much power I now possess!" Zim started. "Computer, contact the Tallest. I must let them know about my discovery."

"Understood." The Computer responded. And after a couple of seconds, the transmission was answered by the Tallest, who were sitting in their usual spots, shaking their heads and looking incredibly confused.

"My lords, I have come reporting, with some very special discoveries, and I…" Zim started saying, but then he stopped when he saw the confused state that they were in.

"My Tallest, are you ok?" Zim asked.

"Ugh… Yeah, Zim, it's just…" Red responded.

"What?" Zim asked.

"You ever have this feeling that you were… dead? Like you had previously died, but you were brought back by some powerful force?" Purple asked.

"You would be surprised." Zim started. "But my lords, I have come with exciting news. Feast your eyes on this!" Zim then held up the containment unit that holds the portal to Dexter's world.

"Wha-What is that?" Red asked.

"My lords, this is a dimensional vortex, leading to another dimension, one with technology and power like I had never seen before!" Zim answered.

"Impossible. We harness the most powerful technology in the entire universe! Nothing can compete." Purple said.

"Maybe so, but think of the possibilities here." Zim started. "The original goal of Operation Impending Doom 2 was to take over every planet in the entire universe. However, with this portal, we can take over the other dimensions, plus all the planets in that dimension. Not to mention, I have personally been to this dimension myself, and I have discovered a machine used to create never ending portals to other dimensions. If we can just go to this dimension, kill the creator of the machine, as well as anyone standing in the way, take it, harness its power, and with it, we will be able to take over everything, and the Irken Empire will reign over all! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" The Tallest actually got intrigued in this plan. They have always known Zim to be a nuisance, a problem, and an idiot that they only sent out to get him to shut up. But now, it seems that Zim actually had a plan worth looking into.

"Well, Zim, this is actually a good idea you got here. Then it's settled. We shall send the armada to Earth right away." Red said.

"Not yet, my lords." Zim started. "While this plan is indeed fantastic, the one who made this portal, while he is a human, he's also smart, as surprising as that may sound, and he will be ready for our attack. He also has an entire robotic army behind him, as well as plenty of help."

"So, what do you suggest we do?" Purple asks.

"I am going to lay low for a bit." Zim started. "I am going to plan out all the possibilities of a dimensional invasion and how it could end. Then, after a long while, I will travel back to the dimension I had traveled to earlier, take over the machine and everything else with it, enslave everyone in said dimension, and take over other dimensions as well. Then, I will give you all the signal, then you come in, and take over in the name of the Irken Empire!" The Tallest look at Zim for a bit after that, then they turned to each other and started to whisper to each other, trying to decide what to do with Zim's plan. After a bit of discussion, the Tallest then turn back to Zim.

"We have talked it out, and, as much as it pains me to say this, we will listen to you." Red starts. "We will let you go out with this plan of yours, and when you are ready, contact us, and we will bring the armada to you right away. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my tallest." Zim answers.

"Good. We will leave you to it." Purple says.

"I will not fail you, my lords. Invader Zim signing off." Zim says. With that in mind, Zim ended the transmission with the Tallest, and he had the biggest smile on his face. He then went back up to the main base to see GIR and to see if anything has happened. Zim was proud of that call, and what he has done. However, what Zim, Dexter, Dib, Deedee, or anyone in these dimensions know is that they are not alone. There was a mysterious force, watching them. Notifying their every move. In a dimension no one can travel to, in a dimension no one can view, no one from any reality can view, there is nothing. All there is is a large, black void. Devoid of life. However, there is one force that is in this dimension. There is a mysterious group of figures, a council if you will, in this dimension. There are 5 members in the council, each wearing a large, mysterious robe, concealing their entire self, showing nothing. They were currently having a meeting with another tall figure, who couldn't be identified at the moment. They were all viewing 2 different portals, one viewing Dexter's world, and one viewing Zim's world, and it had showed everything that they had done in the previous week, and how they altered their fate. After viewing Zim discussing his plan with the Tallest, the 2 portals closed, leaving the mysterious figure with the council members.

"Now do you see why we called you here?" Council Member #1 asked.

"Yes, I do. This is truly serious." The figure responded.

"These 2 universes have figured out how to jump into the other dimension, and vice versa." Council Member #2 said.

"And now that they have communicated with each other, befriended each other, made enemies between each other, they have set themselves up for a fate worse than death." Council Member #3 said.

"Now the alien from Dimension 2721 is planning on dimensional conquest, and if he goes through with this plan, he will truly succeed. Unless, we interfere." Council Member #4 said.

"Yes, I can understand that. But what do you expect me to do about it?" The figure asked.

"You are the only character designed by creators to be able to control everything. Sure, it may seem like you can barely do so much, but soon, you will fully understand the true power you possess." Council Member #2 said.

"So, your assignment is to watch these 2 dimensions. See what they do, and if anything serious like this happens again, you must inform us, and we will take them out of their worlds. Is that clear?" Council Members #1 asked.

"Yes, my council lords. But, I have my own family to take care of as well. I might not have the time to carry out your orders." The figure says.

"We understand. We will allow you to take care of them, as well as go on adventures with them, but, when you have the free time, you must carry out our orders. Is that clear?" Council member #3 asks.

"Yes, my council lords." The figure said.

"Good. You may go back to your universe now." Council Member #1 says. After he says that, a green portal then appears next to the mysterious figure, and he went ahead and went through it, leaving the Council Members alone.

"You sure we can trust him? He has been known for doing some horrible things." Council Member #5 asks.

"Of course. While I can understand why you would be concerned, you have to understand that this man is the only one who can the cartoon universes if something awful happens to it." Council Member #1 answers, reassuring the other 4 Council Members. So, they then went back to their business, making sure that all cartoon universes are kept in line.


End file.
